Sharingan Awakening
by Golden Seashells
Summary: Naruto is called in for a secret 'S' rank mission. Sasuke's sharingan are about to awaken and apparently will cause the Uchiha to want a lover. Sasuke is desperate to prevent this, certain he has no time for a long term partner. Thus 'Stop Sasuke Mushiness Mission' begins! Naruto figures it can't be that hard... Right? SasuNaru SLASH includes KakaIru, KibaHina, LeeSaku and others.
1. Mission Accepted!

**Sharingan Awakening**

**A/N:** I've actually completed this story and will put it out piece by piece. Really hope you all enjoy it. As for background this is based on Sasuke and Naruto's lives when older and is not strictly canon. Some characters are still alive whilst others are still dead.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Naruto and claim nothing other than the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

Summary

_Naruto is called in for a secret 'S' Rank Mission. Sasuke's sharingan are about to awaken and apparently will cause him to want a lover. Sasuke is desperate to prevent this, certain he has no time for a long term partner. Thus 'Stop Sasuke Mushiness Mission' begins. Naruto figures it can't be that hard. Right? SasuNaru SLASH _

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Author:** Golden Seashells

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships

* * *

**oOoOo**

Geez why was he here again? Naruto was grouchy as he slunk up the stairs towards the Hokage's chambers. He'd been just about to eat a mega meal too. If he hadn't just been out on an extended mission for three months he would have been excited to meet up with the big guys.

"Hey old lady I'm here!" Naruto called, pushing open the door. His eyes grew wide, "Sasuke?" He scowled. "Sasuke you bastard where the hell did you go? You just abandoned me at the warehouse." He fisted his hand as he struggled to hold in his temper, "I looked for you for weeks."

Tsunade chuckled, "Now now Naruto, that was Sasuke's mission, we needed him elsewhere and we needed you to stay at the warehouse."

"But... Ya could have told me that! Doesn't explain why he's been gone for a whole bloody year does it? We're meant to be team mates." Annoyed he folded his arms as he stared at the relaxed jounin. Actually…it was a little weird, Sasuke was sitting in the corner of the room far away from everyone. His hands hung between his legs and his shoulders were slumped, it was unlike the Uchiha.

"Sasuke was on a mission, he's back now," Tsunade stated firmly, "In fact we have a mission for you."

The twenty-five year old looked to the other skeptical, "For both of us?"

"No. just you Naruto."

"Hmph, so why is he here?"

"Because Sasuke is the one buying our help."

Naruto gaped, "Wha? What sort of help?"

Sasuke groaned, "Hokage why are you asking Naruto? If I knew it was him I might have gone elsewhere."

Tsunade smirked, "Because Sasuke, you don't want others to know of your family secret and Naruto is one of the few who can potentially keep up with you."

Naruto put his hands on his hips frustrated, "Whaddya mean huh? Why are you paying for help anyway, shouldn't we help Sasuke without payment?"

"Because it's a big job Naruto, we can't offer our services for free. This will be a very hard mission, S rank."

"S?"

"Correct," Tsunade sent a smile to the other in the room, Kakashi. "Do you think Naruto will complete it?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No."

"Excuse me! I'm the best ninja in this village, I can do some lousy mission for Sasuke. Believe it."

"This isn't your average mission Naruto, you'll have to focus, look at Sasuke do you notice anything wrong?" Kakashi offered.

The blond man snorted, glancing back at his childhood rival. He was tense sure, but so what? His blue eyes slid over the man, Sasuke's head was half-bowed and he could tell he was watching him through dark bangs, the glint of his crimson irises of the Sharingan a giveaway, sweat beaded on his collarbone and his hands…

"Wha? Why ya hands chained together Sasuke?"

"For the love of god, Hokage please pick someone else," Sasuke growled.

"No can do Sasuke, Naruto is my one and final choice. If he isn't to your liking, you are free to buy assistance from another village," Tsunade said smartly. Naruto noticed she seemed to take great delight in saying the words.

"What's wrong with me Sasuke? Don't think I can do it," Naruto asked, offended at the insinuation.

Crimson eyes rolled and Sasuke straightened to lean back in the chair he sat in, "You're a moron Naruto."

Naruto's eyes slanted, truly wanting to smack the other over the head, prissy bastard.

"Do you accept our ninja Sasuke? As I have to tell Naruto now, his job and your privacy is then void," Tsunade warned.

"Whatever…don't have much of a choice anyway. I need someone, even if it is Naruto," Sasuke muttered, not looking at any of them.

"Very good."

"So Naruto are you ready?"

"Guess," The blond huffed.

"Wonderful. Sasuke Uchiha comes from a very old ninja line."

"I know already, don't need ta lecture me."

"Naruto! Silence this is important. As I was saying, Sasuke is from the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan was wiped out."

He knew this already, Naruto thought tapping his foot, his eyes flitted occasionally to the man in the corner of the room.

"The Uchiha clan have the Sharingan, a great power. But this power also has one flaw, one that affects the one inheriting it in their youth."

"Eh? There is?" Naruto a bit curious now.

"Sasuke…needs you to keep him away from people for two weeks."

"…" Naruto was horrified, "Two weeks grandma? You want me to leave the village?"

"What you do is your decision and Sasuke's, he is the one paying for this mission remember."

"But why two weeks, what do you mean by keeping away?" It made no sense.

Kakashi chuckled, "Uchiha, when young men and women go through a phase similar to an animal courtship phase. In the past, the Uchiha clan would do this job with a hiree from the village, to try and keep their family from a foolish marriage."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, Kakashi in fact was once a bodyguard for a Uchiha long ago."

"Really? That's so weird Sensei."

"Weird or not I failed," Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto was shocked, "F...Failed?"

"Yes. The Uchiha are known for their intelligence, I was outsmarted and before I knew it they had wooed some girl up the road and by then it was too late. They had to marry."

"Wooed…you mean they had er…" Naruto fumbled as his cheeks grew darker and darker, "Um…"

Tsunade smirked, "Sex, yes. The Uchiha for two weeks will want to bed someone, it could be anyone and once that happens they then generally marry the person if the other agrees. Uchiha feel strongly on having only one partner."

Naruto snickered, "Sasuke's gonna want girlfriends?"

"Shutup Naruto," Sasuke stood, his crimson eyes slits, "I don't want to get married, you have to stop me. Get it?"

Naruto shrugged humored, "Alright, ya can't get angry with me if I hurt cha. You must have sucked Kakashi sensei, how hard is it to stop someone from having sex in two weeks?"

Kakashi smiled, "It's not as easy as you think. Sasuke will fall in love."

"Love?" Naruto now a little worried.

"Yes and he will be desperate to have it reciprocated, to have a physical relationship."

"So…love ain't bad is it, so am I meant to stop that?" Naruto confused, "That means I can't leave town like you said Hokage."

"I said it is up to you and Sasuke. Some Uchiha have left the village, others fear missing their future partner so wanted only to be kept respectable, whilst others wanted to stay in the village but be kept away from everyone else. It's very personal, there is the danger if you leave our village, that Sasuke will fall for a stranger who belongs to another village altogether and that could be more of a problem."

Naruto blinked, this was more confusing than he'd predicted, "Sooo will Sasuke want all the girls or…"

"Every Uchiha is different. The sharingan which is active right now, tell his body he needs to be with someone NOW. His personality dictates how he finds this person."

Naruto glanced back to Sasuke with his chained hands, "Is that why you chained yourself?"

"Tch, I prefer not ruining my reputation because I touched someone I shouldn't," Sasuke muttered.

"Do you accept the mission Naruto? You will receive one million for payment," Tsunade asked.

"One million! That's crazy," It was a fortune.

"Only three percent of Uchiha courtships have been successfully kept from a marriage. If you fail you won't get the money."

"You better not fail Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Hey…I won't. You just gotta keep it in ya pants. You're being pretty good now anyway."

Tsunade smiled, "It doesn't start till tomorrow morning, His eyes light up for a week prior, to warn of the change. Sasuke you understand travelled here to get help."

"Oh," Naruto grinned, "Well let's hop to it then, we can talk about it at my place."

Sasuke fluidly got to his feet, "Understood lets go."

The pair walked out the room.

Tsunade smiled at Kakashi, "Naruto is going to fail."

"Of course. I don't understand why you lied, one hundred percent of Uchiha's marry in their twenties from this fortnight."

"Well you have to give them some hope. Sasuke doesn't seem ready to be married and the Uchiha have always paid for assistance historically."

"I always wondered why," Kakashi sighed. "If they marry anyway why waste the money?"

"Romantic maybe?" Tsunade offered, "I never did understand the Uchiha."

**oOoOo**

Naruto laughed once outside, his blue eyes danced every time he'd glance to the subdued rival. "Too bad. Is this a once in a lifetime deal Sasuke or do you go into some heat every year?"

"Quiet Naruto, it's a once ever. I didn't even know about it until Itachi passed it on in his memories. All Uchiha have it, well…if they have the Sharingan inheritance."

"Hm…wonder why?"

"Don't know, apparently my parents met that way, as did my aunts and uncles."

"So you will meet someone?"

"No. I don't have time to coddle anyone, I have too much to do."

Naruto grinned, "Bet that's why it happens."

"Why?" Sasuke repeated in confusion.

"Sure, all you Uchiha's are so obsessed with missions you'd probably grow old and never have a family without this." Naruto was humored at the dirty look he received.

"And you can talk Naruto."

He flushed, "Oi I would if I met the right person, you just don't care, so there's a difference."

"Yeah whatever."

The pair walked in silence, Naruto tucked hands behind his head, smiling at fellow villagers as they headed to his small apartment. "So what do you want me to do exactly? Stop you talking to girls? …This is the most warped mission I've ever had."

"Just don't let me do something I'll regret. I don't want to end up in bed with any female in this village. If I'm going to fall in love too bad, I can wait till after this fortnight."

Naruto nodded, sliding his key into the old lock, there a click letting them both inside. The raven-haired jounin walked past him and dropped down on the couch. Naruto followed and crouched down before him, tapping on the metal chain linked between Sasuke's pale hands. "Ya really going to keep these on? Girls will think you're weird if you're waltzing around shackled".

Sasuke shrugged, a smirk tilted his lips, "Do you really want me to have free hands? Anyway I don't desire to be married just because you fail at keeping control. You HAVE to be in control Naruto. No sleeping on the job, no letting me out of your sight or the village for that matter. "

"Get it, no need to lecture me."

"It's my entire life, I will lecture you," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto laughed, "I can't wait to see who you go all mushy for."

"Shut up."

"No really, this is a special couple of weeks," Naruto had to smother his laughter with his hands, eyebrows wiggled, "You'll be chasing a girl down with flowers, writing love letters, trying to get a kiss behind a tree."

The muscle in Sasuke's jaw twitched, "I can still hurt you scaredy cat."

"Hey!"

"Just let's go to bed, I want to get this all over and done with."

"Alright," The blond man stood, gesturing his friend to his bed, "You sleep here against the wall, then I'll notice when you wake up tomorrow."

"Bah we're not kids anymore."

"What sharing a bed too 'stressful' for you?"

Bright red eyes rolled and the man ignored him and climbed onto the bed, rolling so he faced the wall, "Night."

Naruto grinned, "Night Sasuke." He sat down beside his old friend and pulled off his shirt, his hair mussed as he looked back to the quiet jounin. "I hope you find someone special."

"Hm," That was it, Naruto dropped into bed, his wide eyes focused on the ceiling as his thoughts roamed. If this was for real he had to think it through, Sasuke would try every trick to get away. Unsure he reached out to touch the other's arm.

"What are you doing now?" Sasuke's tone tense.

"Just…give me your hand. I don't want you to escape," Naruto complained.

The warrior rolled over, Naruto able to reach down and fold their hands together, his cheeks grew pink, "Now you can't get away."

"We never speak of this. Do you understand?"

"Yep, no worries here, gross man."

* * *

**oOo** Please Review ^.^ **oOo**


	2. Red Light?

**Sharingan Awakening**

**A/N:** Next chapter is out! Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Naruto and claim nothing other than the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Author:** Golden Seashells

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, Swearing.

* * *

**oOo** The next morning **oOo**

With a groan Naruto rolled over, small birds called in the trees, something felt wrong, his eyes snapped open. "Oh Shit!" Like a shot he was up, falling over himself as he dragged on an old faded blue shirt "Sasuke? SASUKE!"

Slamming out of the one room apartment Naruto ran, "Have you seen Sasuke?" He cried to the Landlord.

"Yes dear, he was heading towards the market place".

Dammit, dammit he was in so much trouble, Naruto thought in panic. "Thanks miss," He threw himself over the balcony in a freefall to land in a crouch and he was back up running again through the trees. Relief flooded through him when he spotted the stand out Uchiha. Sasuke stood at a flower stall, running up to him he near died, dragging in broken breaths of air "What ya doing, trying to kill me?"

Sasuke snorted, "You just proved how worthless you were."

Ino giggled, "Yes Naruto, anyway why are you even here? Can't you see Sasuke and I are talking?"

Naruto bit his lip glancing to Ino, Sasuke had leant right forward into her personal space and she seemed to love it. "Hmph" He stepped back, waving his hand. "Do what ya want, but Sasuke promised to spend the day with me alright, so I'll just watch."

"That's creepy" Ino protested, laughing though as Sasuke clasped her hand within his own, his scarlet eyes slightly slanted, "Not that I mind Sasuke sweetheart."

"Hm, would you be interested in having lunch with me?" Sasuke asked with a half-smile.

Naruto gagged to the side as Ino lit up, "Of course, tch yeah I'm all yours. Mum! I'm gonna go out and-"

"Sorry I meant another time," Sasuke nodded stepping away, his charming atmosphere dissipated.

Ino was flustered, "Huh but…I have the time and-"

"Later," Sasuke dismissed, turning on his heel and walked away.

Naruto was horrified, that was so rude! Ino had practically threw herself at him, "Oi arsehole wait up!" Naruto cried, running up to the man's side "That was low Ino totally liked you."

"If you say so," Sasuke mused.

Bleh some guys had all the luck, Naruto thought grouchily, shoving his hands in his pockets and glanced to Sasuke's free hands "What happened with the chains?"

"They were in the way, jutsu fixed that."

"Oh." Silence followed, Naruto stood beside the tree Sasuke was leaning up against "So…er do you feel different than yesterday?"

"Yes."

"How different?"

"I realize if I do not marry I have no purpose. The Uchiha clan even with just one person in it, needs one to support. What purpose is there to fight day in, day out with no one to appreciate it, I want to protect someone, to love someone. To go alone is mindless and it will lead to destruction."

Naruto whistled "Oh boy, that sharingan really does do crazy shit to your head. You worked this all out this morning?"

"I did."

"So what was with Ino? I saw you flirting, you change your mind?"

"It didn't feel right. I need someone…less agreeable."

"Are you kidding me? Ino is one of bossiest girls in the land."

"Bossy? I wasn't referring to that, I don't know whether I want someone bossy or not."

Naruto kicked a rock "Man…Women love you Sasuke, you can pretty much have anyone in this village."

He spotted red eyes look his way, "You believe that?"

"I know it," Naruto grinned "Why don't you list things you'd like for a wife? I could help you find girls like that." Sasuke seemed doubtful "Really. I'm telling the truth."

"I see. Well I want someone…strong. A warrior."

"So a Shinobi?" Naruto confused, "Your choices might be limited, there isn't a large amount of single ninja women, most are in relationships already, what with Sakura and Lee together and Neji seems to be courting Tenten."

"I don't mean only ninja's Naruto. I just don't want a pushover for my wife, that is all. Timid might be attractive to some people but not me."

"Huh weird."

"What, do you like timid people?"

Naruto smiled "Dunno I crushed on Sakura for a while and she's not timid, so maybe not. What about looks?"

"Attractive."

"Cool in what way? Hair colour, curvy?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Don't know just someone I think's attractive."

"Man you're impossible, you haven't narrowed it down to anyone. Maybe Hinata is out of the question, but that's it."

Sasuke pushed himself off the tree, "Well I want to talk to more people."

"Alright," Naruto agreed following after the Uchiha.

**oOo** Five days later **oOo**

"This sucks," Naruto complained as Sasuke yet again deserted some poor girl, the two standing in the clearing near the water that ran through the town. "Can't you just pick someone? I thought this love thing would be easy. I can stop you having sex, but following you around is awful. Every girl in this place wants you and you just leave."

Sasuke snorted, "You need to be logical, even in love."

Naruto made a face, "Boooring, you just have to forget and feel, that's what love is about. You're making it too clinical. See look at that flower she gave you, it's beautiful."

Sasuke looked down at the red bloom in his hands, "Hn."

"Can't you appreciate it? The feelings she had that went with it?"

"Shallow feelings, she barely knew me, yet she could give a flower."

Naruto was puzzled "She was just being romantic."

Sasuke sighed, "You like it so much you have it." His hand snapped out, holding the rose between his pointer and index finger under the blond's nose.

Naruto had jumped, flushing in seconds "Ew Sasuke, don't give it to me."

Crimson eyes slanted, "Take it."

"Er no, get a grip."

Sasuke sneered, "TAKE it."

Confused the fox-demon-man gingerly took it from the tense Uchiha, looking at the pretty flower he laughed and dropped it to the grass at their feet "Come on Sasuke, let's go." He went to turn pausing as Sasuke bent to pick it up, frustration…confusion danced through the bloody-eyes as Sasuke stared at the bloom.

Sasuke looked up to him and crushed the delicate flower in his palm, Naruto alarmed as blood trickled down his wrist "There. No one has it then." With that it was tossed aside, blood-stained petals littering the grass around them.

"Um…" Well that had been twisted, "Ok?" Nervous Naruto tugged Sasuke's shirt "Come on I'm hungry, I'm working for you already, feed me."

The man exhaled, but nodded in agreement and they turned heading back into town, this had become a weird week Naruto thought, waving to a few people as they went, thinking back over the past few days. Sasuke had spent every day, all day, speaking to people or watching busy areas in the market. He normally spoke for a short time with girls that interested him, before making some often rude or callous exit. The guy was crazy, the girls had all been so nice. He'd more have a problem on working out who to choose, they all seemed like they could be great wives, people you could really fall for. Sasuke though hadn't fallen in love and that was the problem he supposed. He was waiting for it. He could tell Sasuke also seemed to be more irritable, he'd argue with him quite often over what he did, who he spoke to, standing in the wrong place, it was getting on his nerves, damn Uchiha always so full of themselves.

"Here do?" Sasuke asked, they'd stopped before the ramen shop.

"Yeah! Thanks Sasuke, thank you thank you!" Naruto darted inside, while Sasuke was more relaxed and followed slowly.

"One of everything please!" He called excited.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't react.

"How about you Sasuke?" the question from no other than Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei, Iruka Sensei, What are you both doing here?"

Kakashi chuckled, Iruka just seemed embarrassed, "Nothing much Naruto, how are you both going, mission a success?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke gestured for a seafood ramen dish and he smiled, "Well it's not as hard as you made out Kakashi Sensei. I pretty much have just followed Sasuke around for days. He has really good self-control."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a show of a smile, "You still have over a week to go, don't be too sure of yourself."

"Yes, Uchiha are quite methodical, once they realize who their future lover is that changes quite drastically," Iruka teased.

"You know about it too?"

"Of course, all the older generation know of the Uchiha courting, they were either the most hilarious or traumatizing moments in our village's history."

"…Er…" Naruto scratched his head, "He's not that bad," He shrugged off brightening when some bowls were placed down before him "Mmm thank you." The blond promptly scoffing the ramen.

Iruka was flustered "Be more serious Naruto, Uchiha take a while because they must rationalize the people they're around, they are legendary warriors, does it not occur to you that this passion when they love someone is similar?"

"Bleh…Sensei, stop you'll make me sick," Naruto groaned. "Just gross imagining Sasuke with anyone."

Sasuke glared at him and he poked his tongue out, "It's true." He went back to eating, downing six bowls in record speed, he sighed feeling happy, watching as Sasuke put a piece of fish to his mouth, it touched his lips before he paused pulling it away.

"Did you want it?"

Naruto blinked, normally he'd be ecstatic but this was Sasuke, he shook his head "Nope I'm good."

Sasuke frowned holding it out to him, "You looked like you wanted it."

"It touched your mouth. Don't want your germs."

Iruka snorted.

Sasuke was silent for a few moments, "Just eat it moron."

"Ew no."

Eyes lit up with a near brilliant fire, it made Naruto gasp and in seconds the chopsticks with their morsel was expertly shoved into his mouth. The sage automatically swallowed, blushing brilliantly at the laughter of his sensei and the smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Bastard, I don't want your cooties." Naruto spat in a show of childishness, his skin marred with an embarrassed blush.

Sasuke shrugged, Naruto would have kept ranting but he couldn't forget the eyes, reaching out he clasped the sides of Sasuke's face and leant right in, "What happened? Your eyes went red red, it was like a light shone out." Naruto was confused, "They look normal now," He missed seeing chopsticks fall from the limp fingers of his rival to clatter on the wooden bench. Naruto jolted as the light swelled out again, scared Naruto yanked back overbalancing to fall off his stool.

"Ow," He groaned, "It happened again." He looked up seeing the horrified expressions of his teachers. "What's up with you guys?" He complained sitting up, "You saw his eyes didn't you?"

"Yes Naruto we did," Kakashi offered warmly.

"Don't be so calm K...Kakashi, this is…" Iruka stammered.

"I'm confused."

"Yes please explain." Sasuke agreed, his eyes slitted as he looked to the pair of teachers.

"Sasuke just realized something, it'll help him find the person he's after," Kakashi's voice calm "And now just look at the time." Kakashi whipped his arm out around Iruku's shoulders and poof they were gone.

Naruto growled "Cowards running away." He got to his feet a little unsteady, "So what do they mean? Did you realize something?"

Sasuke frowned, "I don't believe so."

"Were you thinking of anyone? A girl, something you want in a wife, a good cook maybe?"

Sasuke was silent, looking at his hands for some time, "I'm not sure."

Naruto stomped his foot frustrated, "Come on man, work it out, you still haven't fallen in love. You want to don't you?"

Sasuke stood, reaching into his pocket to deposit a handful of yen on the counter, paying for both of their meals, "Well obviously."

"So think about it!"

"I was just focused on feeding you Naruto. I don't see how that relates to anything."

Flustered Naruto looked down "Weirdo, wanna feed a girl? Or something…" He looked really confused, "How about the second time?"

"Second? Oh." Sasuke was thoughtful, he nearly seemed embarrassed and then again his eyes seemed to glow with that inner light, fading again.

"See! It happened again, what were you thinking about?"

"Doesn't matter Naruto, I'm sure it'll all work together soon enough."

"Hm, well it's taking a long time Sasuke, hurry up already," The blond complained.

* * *

**oOo** Please Review ^.^ **oOo**


	3. Pushy much?

**Sharingan Awakening**

* * *

**A/N:** To say thank you to all the amazing reviewers I've had, I've put this chapter out earlier than planned. Your comments really made me smile!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Naruto and claim nothing other than the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Author:** Golden Seashells

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, Swearing.

* * *

**oOo** Day Six **oOo**

"Aaargh! What's your problem Sasuke, you're really pissin me off," Naruto snapped, his eyes flashed as he was maneuvered by the Anbu operative into yet another spot on the street.

"It's not my fault you're always standing in the wrong place," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto mouth dropped open, hands held out in a half-questioning manner, but he just couldn't verbalise his disbelief. How the HELL could he be standing wrong in a street? Sasuke had lost it, the past two days had been terrible, Sasuke was constantly picking on everything he did.

He gritted his teeth and finally folded his arms over his chest in a sulk, "Can ya just find this chick already? I'm not a plant arrangement you know."

Crimson eyes glowed for a brief second before Sasuke just smirked "Idiot. Just stay here in the shade, you won't get sunburnt this way."

Naruto groaned as the other walked away to start a conversation with a young women at a clothing stall, he tanned he would never burn, stupid Sasuke. Naruto squinted up at the noon sun a little completive, it was strange, if Sasuke wasn't upset with him for standing where it was too hot, too cold, too busy, too hard to see, than he was telling him off for not eating enough, not going to bed early enough or just general fussiness. Sheesh next the Uchiha would be dictating how loud he should breath! He was beginning to feel bad for whatever woman the guy did fall in love with, Sasuke could be a bit of a controlling arse.

Bored he looked back to his childhood rival, Sasuke was standing while the female giggled and showed him different coats and styles. He grimaced yup, hook line and sinker, she had been won over, Sasuke was rubbing his fingers over his wristband, it was a tell-tale sign the guy was uninterested. Why? Why couldn't they find Sasuke's future wife? It was ridiculous, he thought the sharingan would pretty much pinpoint the woman straight away, instead he was being tortured having to watch Sasuke flirt, girls fawn and then be annoyed as Sasuke blew some poor shinobi off.

"Afternoon Naruto," The empty yet familiar voice had his eyes widen and he turned, a bright smile lit up his features. "Gaara!" He reached out to grab his shoulders "How are you! What are you doing here? Are you 'allowed' to be here?" The questions fired off one after another, he couldn't believe the sand Kazekage was right here, he'd missed him.

The man finally gave a light smile. "I am well Naruto. I am here on a courting decision."

Naruto's mouth fell open, first Sasuke, now Gaara?

Blue-green eyes rolled, "It is not that unusual Naruto."

"B..But…"

"It was my decision."

"Yours," Naruto repeated dumbly.

"What are you doing idiot!"

"Eh?" Naruto yelped as he was yanked back and slammed against the wall, Naruto found Sasuke standing before him like Sasuke was some wall between Gaara and him. The Kazekage's head tilted, Naruto however was spluttering. "S...Sasuke, you…what are you doing? I was talking to Gaara."

Sasuke's body was completely tense, "You're supposed to be watching me," He gritted out.

"Well I have been dumbarse but even if I weren't a sage, I can still see you ten metres away from me. Geez, you didn't like that girl anyway."

"It doesn't mean you can muck around getting friendly with Gaara either," Sasuke's voice was dark.

Naruto frowned, reaching up to clasp his hands to the back of the man's shoulders and try to peer around to see his face, it made his chest press up against Sasuke's back. "You aren't even making sense, I am friends with Gaara, I haven't seen him for over a year. What's your problem?" He watched as Sasuke's lips parted and shut again into a tense line, eyes widened as light spilled out from Sasuke's eyes and he cheered, pulling away and forced Sasuke to turn. "What happened, what happened?! Did you work it out?"

Sasuke shook his head, a hand pressed to his forehead, "No."

Naruto deflated "Oh, dammit." He grumbled.

"Can I enquire what is wrong?" Gaara had one hand on his hip, his eyes slightly slanted.

The blond laughed slipping around Sasuke to be back at Gaara's side, "Sasuke's trying to find a girlfriend."

"Ah."

Naruto's gaze flicked to the new clothing Gaara was dressed in, maroon yes but he had an amazing new sash, it nearly glittered, he reached out, jumping as his hand was slapped away by Sasuke.

"Ow," He protested unhappy.

"Stop touching him," The demand harsh.

"But…that doesn't even make sense," Naruto whined, irritated with Sasuke's little mood swings.

"Tch," Gaara's lips had tilted at the corner.

"What? You agree with him?" Naruto complained, "You're being real bossy Sasuke."

The Uchiha just shrugged "I'm paying for you, so you can do as you're told."

Naruto's brow twitched, his fingers itched to strangle the arse, but he finally just dropped back against the wall in a big sulk, Sasuke was so lame. He over reacted about everything, wouldn't hurt to let him mess around with Gaara. The red haired Kazakage meanwhile just smirked, "Well it seems I must catch up with you later Naruto, my courting partner has arrived."

His eyes shot open, "Really?" he grinned straightening, looking here and there, "I don't see anyone."

"Afternoon Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke," The tired words got a smile out of him.

"Shikamaru! Can you believe it Gaara's courting right now, great right?"

A weird expression filtered over the strategist's face, "Is that right." His dark eyes lifted to lock on Gaara, the Kazekage gave the smallest of shrugs, Shikamaru suddenly looked quite distressed.

"Who do you think it is?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Isn't it obvious," Sasuke drawled annoyed.

"Eh?"

"He's referring to me I think," Shikamaru sighed, his eyes constantly flicking to Gaara.

Horrified Naruto just stared, a hand covered his mouth "B...But you're a guy."

Gaara smirked, "I chose to court the most intelligent person in the Konoha village, I did not expect it to be Shikamaru."

Shikamaru groaned, "Man, the Hokage said I was to meet you here, but not the reason."

Naruto was floored, looking between his two good friends, could you do that? Just throw two people together purely for a choice.

"My own village did not have anyone that could keep my attention, I courted for two months but I grew bored with the men and women and decided I needed someone smarter to interest me. The Hokage offered I come here then, she chose Shikamaru I assume as the first candidate for me to meet."

Shikamaru cringed, scratching his cheek, his eyes distant, "So we go on dates then, how bothersome." His eyes drifted back to Gaara only to pale at his expression and he lifted his hands in defeat, "You're an interesting guy Gaara, I just haven't done this before."

"Impress me," Gaara muttered voice cold.

Shikamaru looked a little scared, Naruto didn't blame him, Gaara did appear rather annoyed, how did that work? Was Gaara the guy or the girl or…ah.

"You're thinking too much," Sasuke muttered at his side.

Gaara looked his way, a smile tilted his lips, "Until later Naruto," He reached out as if to touch his cheek, Naruto blinked as abruptly Sasuke's hand was locked around Gaara's wrist stopping the touch, the man glared down at the Kazekage.

Instead of getting angry like he expected, Gaara just smirked, "Good luck Naruto." The sand ninja pulled his hand free with ease and gestured Shikamaru to join him, the pair walked away.

"Well that was really strange, why did he have to be cryptic like that, gives me the creeps, acts like something bads gonna happen." Naruto complained, looking up to find Sasuke's eyes not so far from his own. His nose crinkled and he pushed him back with his palm, annoyed at the invasion of his space. "And you! You need to stop being a pain, go look for those girls already."

He tilted his head like a puppy when Sasuke's eyes exploded in red, slowly simmering down again, Sasuke having gently wrapped his fingers around his wrist and the hand still pressed to his chest. "Do you think they're here in Konoha?" There was longing in his words.

Naruto grinned, "Course they are Sasuke, you just gotta meet more people." He felt Sasuke's touch fall away and the man nodded, "I will keep looking, you stop chatting."

"Oi," Naruto whined, stumbling as he was abruptly drug through the street, a pale hand clasped tight to his upper arm, Naruto perplexed as he was forcefully deposited down at a table at a small eatery Sasuke had walked them too.

"Order yourself something to drink. I'll continue interrogating, just DON'T move."

Naruto brightened as a pile of coins was dumped on the table, "Thanks Sasuke!" He cheered, his anger at being pushed around having faded to the back of his mind, he was sooooo gonna get some ice-cream.

* * *

**oOo** Please Review ^.^ **oOo**


	4. Jealousy and Discussions

**Sharingan Awakening**

**A/N:** Thanks guys for the reviews, follows and favs! It's nice to know people enjoy your writing when you spend the hours doing it. Thanks again! I put out a longer chapter than normal this time. Lol the newest couple Shikamaru and Gaara are one of the few other pairings in the story. Kakashi and Iruka are to be attending soon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Naruto and claim nothing other than the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Author:** Golden Seashells

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, Swearing.

* * *

**oOo** On the other side of the city **oOo**

"So explain Gaara." Shikamaru acknowledged, his fingers pressed together from where he rested his arms on the table. Right now the last thing he had pictured in his week was a courting arrangement. His eyes rose to meet the piercing ones of the Kazekage before they dropped back down to the table. The pair of them sat in a very quiet okonomiyaki restaurant, Shikamaru had just felt like some sake really. He needed a drink, courting a Kazekage? Gaara in particular, he should be flipping out by now, he decided tiredly.

"I'm sure you understand the situation," Gaara was calm waving away one of the men that came to wait on them.

"Ugh," Shikamaru slumped so his head with in his arms, processing what was occurring. Minutes passed Gaara didn't seem bothered by his less than enthusiastic attitude. Shikamaru finally pushed himself back up again a slight grimace on his lips, "You honestly found no one in the sand village?"

Gaara just looked at him and he sighed, it was he supposed a pointless question. "Alright, so do you like me Gaara?"

The red head's eyes slanted, "We have worked together over the years, there's nothing wrong with you if that's what you are implying."

Shikamaru chuckled, this was nearly an outer body experience, "I guess I'll reframe the question, are you 'attracted' to me?"

Gaara's eyes slid down over him, the Kazekage seemed annoyed, "How am I meant to know?"

Shikamaru barely caught his mouth from dropping open, instead he leant back rubbing his brow, perfect the Kazekage was damn asexual. He cracked open an eye to take in the male, reading by the tension in the other's shoulders Gaara was getting irritable. He should fix that quickly, he leant back attempting a smile. "Then let's be more business-like. Shall I tell you what I want if I married someone?"

The Kazekage gave a nod of acceptance, "Children, two to be exact." He held up his fingers, "I'd like a boy and a girl, but even I understand you cannot get everything you want. Could you provide this to me?"

Gaara's eyes slitted, the intelligent man having realized a big problem between them. Gender. "You want children for your bloodline."

Shikamaru's smile widened, "Yes."

The sand-nin snorted, frowning as he looked away, "There are jutsu if it is 'that' important. Is that all?"

He paled, not having expected his bluff to fail, he leant forward, "You are serious?"

Gaara glared at him and Shikamaru shuddered slouching back in the seat, thoughts wandered, he'd always thought he'd marry a girl, nothing amazing in appearance very average, have two children and eventually retire, it seemed simple. Gaara was the opposite of simple, Gaara did not even register on a scale of 'complicated' that he could measure right now.

"It bothers you I'm male," Gaara's tone cool.

Shikamaru sighed, "A bit." Silence weighed heavy in the air, Shikamaru had heard of courtship travel such as what Gaara was doing, moving from eligible person to person that fit his requests, relying on elders to connect him to a suitable marriageable partner. "How long have you been courting."

"Two months," His eyes widened slightly at the curt reply, looking up again, that was a long time to search for a husband or wife. Did they not care for Gaara or was it the other way around.

"You did not like any chosen for you?" He probed.

Gaara shrugged, "They were my people, I held no ill will to the men and women. But none could make me love them."

Shikamaru realized the Kazekage had a very strict agenda. "You want to fall in love?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I see people fall in love everyday, political marriage is fine, but I don't need more power."

Shikamaru was skeptical, Gaara wanted to be wooed, to be in love, was that it? Surely he'd had people throwing themselves at him, Gaara had a very striking appearance, crimson hair, vivid near soulless blue-green eyes and chalk white skin, he resembled a doll, you could even say he was beautiful in a rather scary way. That would have gained him plenty of attention, his title and power of Kazekage numerous more. Gaara wasn't clicking with his suitors…strange, there must be a reason.

"So?" The question emotionless.

Shikamaru knew it would look poorly on him to refuse the Kazekage. He tapped his fingers on the table, he had never had a preference for anyone when it came to relationships, he mulled on the complexity of the situation. His silence must have decided it for Gaara, Shikamaru's brown eyes darted up as the military genius stood. "Thank you for your time." The red-head nodded and went to turn, Shikamaru moved so fast Gaara stepped back nearly tripping on the chairs.

He smirked a hand on a hip, "Gaara."

Slanted eyes glared at him.

He squashed down his unease at attempting to dominate any man as powerful as this sand specialist and instead reached out to clasp the younger's shoulder. Categorizing the tension in his body through the simple action, a little surprised as how uncomfortable Gaara appeared to be.

"I will participate, maybe we will make a match," He smiled. "Are there terms?"

"You have a week, if unsuitable I will meet with the next person Lady Tsunade suggests."

He added it up instantaneously in his head, "You have had over eight suitors?"

"Thirty-three, you make thirty-four."

He frowned, that was a hell of a lot of people to fail in pleasing Gaara. He realized just now Gaara never forced anyone to court him, he just explained it and responded on his perception of how they felt. "You end this week early then for most."

"Yes."

He let his hand slide down the man's arm in thought, eyes lifted as Gaara shivered and his touch was abruptly pushed away, the sharp gaze of the male drilled into him.

He sighed but pulled back, having noticed he'd practically backed the Kazekage between the table and chairs so Gaara was unable to move away from him. Great Shikamaru just badger the Kazekage brilliant first step. He needed to treat Gaara like he would anyone in a courting and that was with some respect. "Sorry, may I pick you up tomorrow?"

The Kazekage nodded and when he walked past him he saw the hint of a smile on Gaara's mouth before his face was out of view and he'd exited the restaurant. Shikamaru waited a few moments before dropping back down into the chair groaning, how did he manage to get himself into this mess? If he screwed up Gaara could kill him in seconds. He perched his chin in his palm, eyes distant as he analysed the entire conversation, what kept coming back to him was the reaction to when he'd touched Gaara, it was almost like…. He suddenly smirked, if it were that simple, things might go better than he thought.

**oOo** Day Seven **oOo**

"Sasuke you're being an arsehole!" Naruto exploded, his yellow eyes burned with suppressed emotion where he stood, hands fisted as he yelled at the equally irate jounin. "You can't just go punching people because you're in a foul mood. I'm sorry you haven't found them, but don't take it out on Kiba."

The man in question was crouched on the ground nursing a bloody nose.

"You disappeared."

"So what? I'm a SAGE look at me." Naruto gestured down to his body "I'm in sage mode right now. I could feel you from the other side of town! You felt nothing all for the girls you were talking to."

Crimson eyes were slitted, "So you took off with the dog?"

"Piss off Sasuke, I just asked Naruto to help me find something I lost this morning," Kiba snapped.

Naruto nodded, he felt helpless, Sasuke kept acting crazier and crazier.

"You will listen to me Naruto, take this mission seriously, you are not allowed to wander off. I told you to stay by the fountain."

"I was bored Sasuke, I wouldn't have let anything happen with you and some chick believe it." Naruto protested, he didn't know whether to plead with the man or yell at him. Frustrated he turned away and reached down to tug Kiba back up to his feet. An oof escaped Naruto as he was ripped back by the collar of his long jacket, Sasuke lifted him off the ground, the Uchiha's eyes were murderous, it actually made him swallow, the jealousy thick around Sasuke's body nearly made him sick. Naruto pinched his nose shut as if it could help his Sage form out, with little effect, what was with the possessiveness sheesh normally Sasuke didn't care what he was up to.

"Don't. Touch. Inzuka," Sasuke gritted out.

"Whoa…s…shit Sasuke put Naruto down, I'll ask someone else to help out," Kiba stammered, the man easily clambered to his feet.

Naruto was uneasy as he was lowered back to the ground; the Inuzuka had bolted, leaving them both alone. Slowly he reached up to grab onto Sasuke's hands that had remained fisted into the front of his shirt, he could feel them shaking. Indecisive he squeezed them slightly, "Sasuke." He murmured.

The Uchiha didn't reply his head was dropped down, eyes hidden behind his dark bangs.

There was something seriously wrong.

"Sasuke." His voice was softer, "What's happening?"

"You weren't there," The tight words made him sigh.

"So? You're ok, trust me, if I'd thought or noticed for even the smallest moment you were really interested in one of the people you were talking to I would've left Kiba in a shot. Seconds Sasuke, you couldn't get no dress removed in that time."

The man snorted, "I just…" frustrated Sasuke trailed off.

Naruto inquisitive, attempted to lightly tug Sasuke's hands out of his shirt, but he failed and with a groan, he instead reached out to clasp Sasuke's upper arms. "Listen to me, you'll find her."

Sasuke looked up, his lips were tilted down whilst his sharingan eyes stared at him and abruptly they lit up, Naruto tense as he was tugged a little closer their noses nearly brushed as the light reflected off his skin, fading away again. He smiled, growing far too used to the sharingan light, it was occurring all the time lately. "Heh feel stupid for punching into Kiba yet?" He teased.

Sasuke frowned, "I didn't like it when you left."

"Eh? Whaddya mean?"

The jounin pulled back, his hands however didn't release the front of his clothes, "It pissed me off, I don't even want you damn touching anyone."

Naruto gaped, flustered now, "Er… that makes no sense Sasuke." His cheeks had grown a little pink. "You're not five, why be like that?"

Sasuke's shoulders lifted in a faint shrug, a pale hand released the clothing instead to press to his forehead, the guy actually looked to be in pain. Naruto watched a thin trickle of sweat inch down the jounin's perfect complexion. The sharingan eyes yet again gleamed in their unearthly light, fizzled back to the stark crimson. "I don't know."

Naruto's gaze slanted, "So…I have to bloody babysit you because you're a wuss."

A sneer curled thin lips, "No. I'm PAYING you to do so."

He sighed, what was the point? Sasuke didn't even see logic anymore. "Whatever man, I'll keep standing against walls all day, I can manage another seven days of it." He jerked Sasuke's hold out of his clothing and stepped back to dramatically dust himself down, grinning seconds later, "Just lay off with the pushing around. Next time maybe it'll be you with the bloody nose Sasuke not Kiba."

The Uchiha didn't seem to react until finally Sasuke smirked, "Idiot."

"Hey." Naruto whined, flustered as the Uchiha reached out to cup the side of his face, Naruto stumbled back sending a dark look at his thoughtful friend and his yet again glowing irises. "Stop touching me like that, it's weird," He grumbled. It was yet another thing he hadn't got the hang of in this fortnight, Sasuke was becoming too tactile and he was becoming a little paranoid Sasuke was getting jealous. His sage abilities told him it was true…but he didn't get why. What was the sharingan doing to Sasuke's head? What was there to be jealous about? Or was Sasuke always this much of a bastard and he never noticed.

He grimaced as he was shoved into a walk, arms folded as he thought about the week, it was getting harder and harder to stay so upbeat, when his instincts were warning him something impressively bad was about to happen. Why couldn't he work it out? He shot a glance to his quiet rival, Sasuke walked beside him his crimson eyes locked forward, face expressionless, Sasuke seemed the same just…needier if that was the right word. He was angrier, clingy, more demanding (if that was possible) and he'd constantly noticed Sasuke fretting where he'd be picking at his clothing, that and the guy never ate anymore.

He was worried about Sasuke.

He grinned and threw his arm over the man's shoulders getting a slanted glare in response, "It'll be ok man, you'll find her."

"You sound so sure," Sasuke's tone dry.

Naruto laughed, "Trust me Sasuke, I just know these things. I am a Sage." He winked. Ignoring how his old friend rolled his eyes, "If there's anyone you can believe in it's me, the amazing Naruto Uzimaki!" He bragged waving his free arm out before them, "I'm the best ninja in the land."

"In your delusions," Sasuke muttered, Naruto about to protest but when he glanced to Sasuke he saw his eyes were luminous yet again and he chuckled.

"See won't be long Sasuke, your Sharingan are on fire."

"So it seems" The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they walked, Naruto tried to push aside his nervousness, he was overthinking it, Sasuke might be a little weird, stressed and all, but that didn't affect his safety, his sage senses were getting stupid.

* * *

**oOo** Please Review!** oOo**

Lol and can anyone guess who will be the one in control in Shikamaru and Gaara's relationship?


	5. Hugs and Sweets

**A/N:** Love you guys! Your comments totally brighten my day. Yet again a longer chapter today, hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Naruto and claim nothing other than the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Author:** Golden Seashells

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, Swearing.

* * *

Lounging against the wall Shikamaru yawned, he'd kept the courting deal a secret, he didn't need the drama of others opinions right now. Gaara was a wise, powerful, remotely dangerous man (if wronged), he could think of all the negatives on his own without their help. Power and prestige meant little to him, he wanted an easy life, but it never turned out as simple as he hoped, he was unable to reject Gaara, his argument was logical and valid for wanting a partner. There was nothing wrong with Gaara as a person and physically his appeal was greater than most men and he'd always been happy to settle for an average looker, so why reject someone most would see as extremely attractive?

The positives were that Gaara was smart, he genuinely respected and liked him as both a ninja and a person, he was modest, he was honest, he wasn't ugly and he appeared to understand the ideals of compromise.

The negatives was that he was damn powerful and could with ease win in any physical altercation, that he had a history of a temper and murder, that he was a Kazekage which meant if they married he'd have to deal with political crap for the rest of his life and the big one... he lived in Suna.

"What a pain" He sighed, couldn't things be less complicated?

"Is there a problem?"

Shikamaru froze, straightening to turn with a half-smile, Gaara must have heard him from inside. "Sorry Gaara, are you ready?"

Blue-green eyes just looked at him, Shikamaru internally groaned, of course Gaara would be ready, he was dressed in his normal outfit of maroon and grey, he figured he should correct himself. Stepping away from the wall he looked down at the Kazekage, absently tugging at the fabric, "These colours are always nice, who designed it?"

Gaara had that wary look again, "Kankuro, he is good with materials and clothing."

It made sense, he would have to be with his puppet work. Shikamaru nodded, reaching down to fold his hand around Gaara's, "Let's go."

Shikamaru ignored the limpness of the man's hand, pulling him into a walk down the street. Arranged courting or not, it may be overly traditional for his tastes but he was determined if he agreed to this, that he'd do it properly.

"What's it like being back in Konoha?"

"Fine."

Shikamaru glanced down to the other, Gaara's face was void of any expression, both walked past and ignored smiles and waves from other villagers, they were actually attracting quite a bit of attention thanks to their interlinked hands. It was hard to decide what was the best way to act to make Gaara happy on a date, because he truly didn't show his feelings easily.

"Gaara?"

"Hm."

"Why did you reject the others, did they do something wrong on your dates?" Gaara glanced to him and he gave a strained smile, "Might help me out."

"Not particularly, it just seemed forced or I didn't like the time I spent with them."

"Ha." Shikamara rubbed the back of his head, guiding Gaara across the street to a small shop, "Your people love you, I'm sure they were just nervous."

The red-head nodded, not disagreeing, but the answers had certainly helped him, "Two for us." He ordered holding up two fingers.

The lady smiled her blue eyes bright, "Coming right up Nara. What flavours would you like Lord Kazekage?"

Shikamaru watched as a small furrow formed on the fair brow, finally Gaara lifted a hand pointing to strawberry. He had to hide his grin, so Gaara was into sweet things. "Just vanilla for me thanks. Both double scoop."

"Coming right up, Strawberry for you." She handed the ice-cream cone to Gaara who said a quiet thanks and a vanilla to himself. "So Shikamaru are you and the Kazekage together?"

Shikamaru scratched his cheek, not sure how to best answer, "It's what it looks like", he said with a shrug, placing yen into the woman's palm and pulling Gaara away.

"You didn't deny it," The calm words surprised him.

"Well we are dating." Shikamaru acknowledged, curious over whether Gaara would have preferred him to lie about the fact. "Let's sit down somewhere," He said instead. In a couple of minutes he'd led the fellow ninja through some alleys to a familiar piece of greenery that he and Chouji used to muck around in when kids. Tugging Gaara to the tree he then released his hand and sat down to eat some of his ice-cream. Watching from the corner of his eye as Gaara seemed to hesitate as if unsure what to do, before following suite, tugging his clothing down and sat at his side. Shikamaru smiled, leant back against the tree and reached out to let his arm drape around the warrior's shoulders. He tried to keep his breathing calm and not show any anxiety over pissing the man off. Gaara had tensed up immediately and Shikamaru curved his arm a little tighter so that their bodies were pressed up against one another.

"Is the ice-cream ok?"

The kohl rimmed eyes blinked and Shikamaru spontaneously leant forward, "Can I have a taste?"

Gaara appeared a little disbelieving, at the lack of refusal he moved and took a mouthful of the half-eaten icy treat. The sand ninja's lips had parted and Shikamaru savored the strawberry flavor in his mouth, "Pretty sweet." He smiled, surprised when a hint of a rose stretched over Gaara's nose. He wanted to celebrate at the emotional response. "Try mine?" He offered, holding his own before the man's soft lips, it a few moments and Gaara obliged his pink tongue coming out to lick some of vanilla.

"Mine is better." Gaara decided going back to his own, Shikamaru grinned he never thought he'd ever see a day that he could call a great man like Gaara cute. But man, he'd totally been cute.

**oOo** Day Eight **oOo**

Fuck. His body was on damn fire! Sasuke groaned curling over, one hand fisted in the covers of Naruto's bed. He needed to find them, he felt like a part of him was dying inside, plus there was this panic, a panic that she was gone, or loved someone else or…or that he'd be alone. He hissed and his hand snapped out to latch onto the sleeping Naruto, effectively scaring the Sage awake.

"What the h...hell Sasuke," Naruto protested.

He cringed, he hated being this pathetic, slowly he drug the idiot over to him, his grip no doubt forming bruises over the man's forearm. In moments he cradled Naruto's arm to his chest remaining crouched over, it was like cool water flooded through him, as if just the contact helped somehow and he sighed.

"Serious man, if you don't start explaining, I'm gonna punch you," Naruto growled, Sasuke's eyes opened, sliding to the side to rest on the non-plussed ninja laid out on the bed beside him as he held Naruto's arm close.

"Sore," He muttered. There it was, the worry that filled Naruto's blue eyes, his eyes flickered down to Naruto's mouth as the other bit his lower lip. He was always so kind, Sasuke mused, watching silently as Naruto flinched.

"Your eyes."

"Ah," He seemed to get those flashes an awful lot now, he wished he knew what subconscious sign the sharingan was responding too, not once had he thought of a woman that he was aware of. In fact it seemed he had learnt nothing other than frustration and random idiosyncrasies about Naruto, he knew he was missing something and that pissed him off. Did it relate to Naruto?

"Can ya let go Sasuke? It's my arm," Naruto whined.

"In a minute," He put off, it was irritating to have to rely on Naruto like this.

Naruto groaned, puffing air out between his lips, it moving his bangs slightly, "I guess you Uchiha hire someone because you get so emotional huh?"

He grimaced, "Don't be a fool." He dropped Naruto's arm and straightened so he sat upright, immediately pain spread back out through him, he covered his face with his hand, shoulders hunched. It fucking hurt!

"S...Sasuke?" The low voice ignored, he heard the movement of bedding and he shook his head.

"Naruto, we should leave the village."

"Eh?"

"They're not here in Konoha, I have felt 'nothing' for any woman here."

"B…But you're not allowed Sasuke, you made me promise."

"I told you I wasn't to have a lover either, but you obviously have no problem helping me there."

There was a low whine, "Yeah, but the Hokage practically said you'd find someone Sasuke, anyway I just have to stop you getting all close and stuff. Leaving the village is bad, you specifically didn't want that, even after your eyes went crazy."

"So why haven't I found them yet?"

"Uhh…."

His lips twisted into a sneer turning to grab Naruto's upper arm to yank him down close, glaring into the wide blue eyes, "I want to find her."

"I kn...ow," Naruto stammered.

"You're supposed to assist me."

The man cringed, "Sheesh you don't ask for much." Sasuke frowned at the pink that had rose to Naruto's features, Sasuke clicked how close they actually were, but he couldn't seem to move away.

Naruto looked perplexed a slow grin formed across his face, "Your Sharingan Sasuke, they have to be in Konoha, they're glowing again," hands reached up to push back some of his sticky bangs. The ANBU was quiet as worry filtered back over Naruto's features, "You're soaking Sasuke."

He shivered, eyes closed as he listened to the idiot's concern, hands brushed over his clothed shoulders and unconsciously he reached out and yanked the man close. His arms folded around the Sage and he hid his face in Naruto's throat, his head ached and he felt sick from the constant hours of thinking and worrying about where his future spouse was. Yet again just the contact with his currently tense rival seemed to calm him down. Naruto stammered for a few moments and eventually went quiet and Sasuke found himself hugged clumsily back.

"It'll be ok Sasuke, believe it. We'll look everywhere today."

The softer than average words relaxed him and he reluctantly pulled away, bemused at the disgusted expression on Naruto's face.

"You got sweat all over me," The male moaned.

He shrugged and slowly climbed off the bed, watching from the corner of his eye as Naruto rubbed himself down with bedcovers and bounced up to his side.

"I've got the perfect idea Sasuke, I'll get every girl in Konoha out, you'll have to meet them then."

He snorted, gaze slanted as he eyed the excited Sage, he did not trust Naruto for a moment.

"You go shower, so you don't look so gross." Naruto said. Offended but somewhat agreeing with the guy he walked past him to the pathetically small bathroom. Distracted as Naruto grabbed his shoulder, dumping clean clothes in his pale hands, "There."

"Thanks." He muttered, his nose crinkled. "You have the weirdest smell Naruto," He blinked when he realized what he'd just said.

Naruto looked absolutely mortified like he'd committed the gravest sin known to man and his cheeks were rapidly filling with red.

He smirked, Naruto was embarrassed? He was way too sensitive, not that men normally commented on each other's scent. Rolling his eyes he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him leaning back against the surface.

"Pervert." The word was low but he'd definitely heard it. He felt his lips form a smirk, of course Naruto took it the wrong way. But… His mind flashed back to when he'd been embracing the slim ninja, Naruto DID have a strange smell, it was like baked goods, strangely sweet. It was disturbingly appealing, he just couldn't help but comment, he was surprised he'd never noticed before over the years. Maybe Naruto had been snacking through the night, he wondered as he stripped off his shirt and pants.

Entering the shower he turned the cold water on, shuddering beneath the rush of water, his eyes trailed to pause on random items in Naruto's shower cubicle, there was pink soap, a lame frog patterned hand washer, a cheap brand of… was it vanilla shampoo? Maybe that was what the smell was? Feeling foolish he picked it up and waved it under his nose, nope. It certainly was a sweet smell but it hadn't been the same one, putting it down he groaned and lifted his hands up to rub through his own hair, he hated feeling dirty and like Naruto had said his body was dripping with sweat, he wasn't sure this shower was going to magically save him from looking terrible. Maybe he would look good for an hour but he assumed it wouldn't last long, his head fell back letting the cold water wash over him, eyes closed as he focused on the current problem before him. His wife, he imagined he'd just 'know' when he spoke to her and it'd click, her attraction, or words would set him on fire. But day after day, eligible lady after lady…nothing. He felt dead to them, there was no desire, minimal interest, just a bored period of observation.

He wanted to scream, stalk right up to Tsunade and shake her until she gave some sort of hint to relieve this hell. All these flashes had amounted to nothing, just…blue eyes, laughter, Naruto…just more and more images and thoughts of Naruto! He growled slamming his hand against the wall, crimson eyes opened, was he meant to relate what he saw in his bodyguard to the women he spoke with, would that help him? The answer was just there…he could feel it, just waiting to burst forth.

A thought sparked in his mind and he twisted the water off, Sasuke dried and dressed in seconds, exiting to walk across the small room to the unsuspecting blond and spun him around.

"Who is it?" His voice calm.

"Wha?" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"You know who they are. I don't care how weird she is, just tell me."

Naruto looked quite uncomfortable worrying his lower lip between his teeth, eyes darted away and back to his face and Sasuke pulled him closer, that alluring smell washed over him again.

"The Sharingan tell me it has something to do with you Naruto. You must know," The desperation leaked into his voice.

"Whoa whoa Sasuke, If I knew I'd have told you. I'm not a bastard." Naruto's words were soft. He shivered as he felt the Sage push back his still damp hair in a comforting manner, "Are you sure I have something to do with it?"

A flash of Naruto making him green tea last night came to mind, the image of light reflecting off blond hair. He nodded, "Maybe you have to choose for me?"

Naruto blanched, "Er…that sounds like a bad idea."

"I'll try out your plan for today, you will give me every opinion you have on the women I'm with," Sasuke stated.

The man groaned, pushing himself out of his hold to stalk to the door and drag it open, "Whatever, I'll try Sasuke. But trust me I'm sure our tastes are very different."

He snorted and slid past him, heading down the apartment walkway to the stairwell, "Oh and Naruto?"

"Mmm,"

"Why do you smell like cake?"

"….Excuse me!?"

* * *

**oOo** Please Review! **oOo**

Sasuke's finally putting it together and Shikamaru is in for a shock next time ^.~

Who's the best partner (guy/girl) for Chouji? Any fun ideas? He's always rather left out in fanwork these days.


	6. Competition Time

**Sharingan Awakening**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Lol you guys are the best :) Here's the next part of the Sasuke and Naruto saga. Those waiting for Gaara and Shikamaru, don't worry they aren't that far away.

The answers I received were great, massive majority going to the Chouji/Ino pairing! With 10 votes in total. Special thanks to Hermes right hand dude with Shino/Chouji and Crazyreader004 with Chouji/Ayame suggestions. This fiction I'll go with the majority, so Chouji/Ino it shall be, but thanks for the suggestions definitely will have to try it out, as I think it'd be really fun.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Naruto and claim nothing other than the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Author:** Golden Seashells

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, Swearing.

* * *

There were hundreds of them, Sasuke thought in faint disgust. The Uchiha stood motionless beside a rather aggravated Naruto, the blond had been really pissed off about the supposed insult to his masculinity and swore if he mentioned baking or his smell again in the same sentence that he'd 'end him.'

As expected a total overreaction.

Naruto shot a dark glare back at him, before he seemed to transform it back into a bright smile for the curious onlookers. He stood a step in front of him, his hands on his hips beaming out at the large crowd that had gathered in the southern Konoha square, "So the winner will get a prize from Sasuke Uchiha!"

What was he talking about? Sasuke wondered irritable.

"What sort of prize?" A young woman called out from the group.

"Yes Naruto, whatever will it be?" Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Erm..."

"Naruto! Could it be a kiss?" The call came from a rather pretty woman, maybe a year younger than them.

"Eh heh…suuure," Naruto agreed fidgeting. There a heap of cheers and laughter at the blond's words.

He glared at the back of the man's head, stepping close he leant into the ninja, lips close to Naruto's ear, "What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't think girls would ask for that. Relax Sasuke, it's just some kiss, bet you kiss loads of girls," Naruto rushed, stepping away from him, his blue eyes held a plea for forgiveness.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, this was the stupidest agreement he'd made with Naruto. Did he truly think this would help him somehow? He was distracted when Naruto begun to speak again.

"Alright, everyone who wants to participate has to line up. You'll come through to speak with us and get a piece of paper and we'll sign you up. There'll be a short competition and there ya go."

Groups of women giggled and whispered together, bored he wondered what type of competition Naruto was going to have and if the females in question had any shame left. He rubbed his chest absently at the growing ache present, dark eyes drifted to the laughing Naruto as he spoke with a couple of girls.

Idiot.

One of the girls blushed and his brow twitched, stalking over he casually forced Naruto aside leaning forward to give a lazy smile. "Are you going to enter?" He questioned smoothly, the pair stammered and the taller nodded, covering her mouth with her hands. Gods they were so predictable.

He heard Naruto whine, "Don't be rude Sasuke. They were just telling me their names for the competition." He paused, straightening to look down at the scroll of paper Naruto held in his hands.

"I was just greeting them loser."

Naruto sighed, "Right." He smiled, "Thank you Sumi, Risa." The two beamed, sent some shy glances Sasuke's way, before walking off to join the growing group of participants.

"You know Sasuke, there's less than I thought."

The Uchiha shrugged, "Most are probably just curious busybodies. Enough of that, come here."

"Eh? But…I'm busy," Naruto complained, waving to the line of interested participants.

He rubbed at his throat, the dull pain growing. "Please write down your name for entry," He said politely, with a charming smile to the small brunette woman next in line. "Pass it along, you have an hour and we'll begin. We need the list back if you don't mind."

"Of course, thank you Uchiha-san." The woman took the paper and pen and Sasuke gestured impatiently to the furious blond. "Naruto, come now, they can do it themselves," He walked away, pleased when he saw from the corner of his eyes Naruto scowl and drag himself after him.

He spun when they were some distance away from the gathering crowd of females and bemused onlookers, "So what was your opinion?"

Blue eyes narrowed, "On what? You interrupting me?"

He snorted, "No Naruto, on the women you were joking with."

"Whaaat?" Naruto moaned, "You called me away for that?"

"Yes, I said this morning you'll help me pick my wife."

Naruto grimaced, "Man I hoped that was a joke, er…" Sasuke waited, seeing the blond stare at the couple he'd just been speaking to.

"Do you think they're attractive?"

The sage shrugged, "I guess."

It felt like a rock had dropped to the pit of his stomach, Sasuke struggled to keep calm, clasping the surprised face of his rival in his hand and forced Naruto to look into his eyes, "What's attractive?"

"Eh?" Naruto got out, wincing a little, potentially from how tight he held his jaw.

"Explain what you see. Maybe I'll actually feel something."

"K…Risa has nice hair if you're into that sort of thing, she's busty and…ow. Fucking ow Sasuke, leggo!" Naruto grabbed at his hand, "You're crushing my face bastard."

Startled Sasuke released him, he felt strangely empty.

"You're such a freak yanno?" Naruto whimpered, as he rubbed his scarred cheeks.

"Hn."

"No seriously, what was going through your head?" Naruto was making wild gestures with his arms, as if to further express his frustration.

"Your opinion matters, how though I'm failing to grasp. Hair is enough for you?"

Naruto stammered and stepped back, arms up forming a cross, "Time out. I'm not telling you how, or who, to pick out as your future wife Sasuke. That's waaay too much responsibility. Pick someone you like."

"Who do you like?"

"Aaaah! Screw that. I tried sayin nice stuff on 'em and it looked like you were gonna rip my head off. I ain't giving any more reasons."

He frowned, that wasn't going to work. He smirked stepping close to the pissed blond. "Please Naruto," His tone soft, it a voice he often used on women, clasping Naruto's shoulder he leant down into his personal space, fascinated as a vivid blush swept over the man. His sharingan exploded with light as he surveyed the flustered ninja.

"Um…d...don't Sasuke."

"Don't what?" He whispered huskily.

Blue eyes were comically wide, "Do…do that shit you're doing."

There was a small cough, "Am I interrupting something?" The curious voice made him blink, he realized this probably looked pretty bad, their noses were nearly touching and Naruto had an expression of pure panic, darting back like he'd been stung.

"Whoa, heck no," Naruto squeaked, waving his hands in denial to the confused woman.

"I…well, we've finished filling in the list." She smirked, holding it out, "I plan to win of course." She fluttered her eyelashes his way. He scanned her body, medium bust, quite large hips, dull brown eyes and thick blue hair. Most men would find her quite sultry, but he felt nothing, just like always.

"Thanks, let's get started," Naruto sprinted off ahead.

Sasuke's eyes slanted, so he was avoiding him, Naruto could be so immature. Bored he waved the woman away and leant back against the tree. He wasn't really interested in the Sage's lame competition. He'd met most of these girls, with no results. From the distance he could see Naruto talking to the gathered group, he felt a bit smug to still see the remnants of a blush on the ninja's tan cheeks.

Twenty minutes passed, his curiosity slowly peaked as a box was held out to Naruto by a pair of giggling girls. Naruto. Tch, he probably missed the occasional appraising glances sent his way today. He could be so unaware of female attention, Sasuke thought.

He walked up behind the fellow shinobi, curious as Naruto wrapped his arms around the box. "Ok girls, so the five questions. What's Sasuke's favourite colour? The answer follows as light green. I'll accept green though."

Sasuke stared, how the fuck did Naruto know that? He stepped around to narrow his eyes as the sage, suspicious. Naruto sent him a confused look, stepping away a little.

"Second question. What's Sasuke's two favourite foods? That's easy right?" Naruto laughed. "Skipjack tuna riceballs and tomatoes!"

There was a chorus of moans and curses from amongst the group.

Sasuke lifted a brow at the sight of Sakura and her boyfriend Lee leant up against a building to the back of the group, Sakura grinned sending him a wave. He rolled his eyes, well that's embarrassing, now his friends would think he was desperate.

"Third question! Sasuke's two favourite hobbies. Well he's pretty boring," Naruto drawled, making a face. "Training and walks…yep, that's right, you have to be active to hang out with Sasuke," There some laughter in Naruto's words.

Sasuke meanwhile critically analysed the carefree idiot. How did Naruto come up with the answers? He'd never told Naruto any of these. He frowned, he actually couldn't recall telling 'anyone' this information.

"Fourth, everyone should have got this right. Sasuke's summonings, what are they? Snakes and hawks. My toads summons are better, no offense Sasuke," Naruto joked, poking his tongue out his way.

Sasuke smirked, wrong his were cool, Naruto's were gross, well from a woman's perspective.

"Lucky last, Sasuke's two most hated foods are… Natto and anything sweet!" He held the box up over his head grinning. "So who are the women that got it right?"

There was some murmurs through the crowd and then silence. Naruto frowned, "Come on don't be shy, ya really gonna make me search through all these answers?" The words more a whine. "They were easy questions."

Sasuke folded his arms, watching the frustrated Sage. "Fine, fine, I'll do it properly geez," Naruto grumbled and flipped the lid off the box. Holding up the first piece of parchment, his mouth dropped open, disbelief in his gaze as he looked up. "Heh…none right. Funny." He picked out another, then another, eventually dropping to the ground to sit cross-legged. After a few minutes chucking the papers in a flurry, there seemed to be a deep seeded panic to the man's motions.

Ten minutes passed and Naruto slowly released the final piece of parchment, it fluttered to land on the grass before him. His lips pressed together and Sasuke was curious. "So Naruto? Who are the winners?"

Beseeching eyes looked up to him, as if he'd tell him something, as if he were playing a prank. Sasuke frowned, "Naruto?"

With a cough the sage stood, bowing as if in apology to the group ahead of him. "I am so sorry guys, it seems no one answered every answer right. No one even answered two of the questions right." Naruto straightened, confusion continued to morph his features, glancing his way as if for help.

Sasuke shrugged, walking up to drop his arm over the blond's shoulders, "Unfortunately I can't give a kiss to anyone today." He chuckled, "Maybe next time."

"The questions were too hard," A female called out. "We don't spend enough time with Sasuke to know such things."

Sasuke smirked, "Perhaps, but a competition isn't supposed to be easy."

"A competition should have a winner though!" Another member called.

His crimson eyes slanted, it was remotely true. An idea came to mind, "You're right. So the prize goes to the only person who knew all the answers," His voice sarcastic.

Naruto's nose scrunched, "But Sasuke there wasn't anyone."

"Yes there was."

"Who? Did I miss something?"

"Ladies, the only person who knew every answer, 'without,' being informed by myself. Is this blockhead Naruto."

Crystal blue eyes crinkled up in confusion, "Wait…"

Sasuke impulsively turned his face and pressed an innocent kiss to the suntanned cheek, phasing away in seconds, just in time to miss the fist that would have connected with his head.

"You…" Naruto growled, arm outstretched, he looked murderous, but Sasuke could read the mortification in his face, especially with the brilliant blush Naruto was now sporting.

Sasuke folded his arms, lips tugged a little at the side, "You did get the questions right idiot."

Naruto grimaced, "Cause they were EASY! Any person should know that stuff." The sage scowled out at the group, "This is the reason why Sasuke has no girlfriend," He announced huffy. "He's weird." Muttering beneath his breath Naruto walked away from group and the laughter and insults thrown his way.

Without realizing it, Sasuke smiled.

* * *

**oOo** Please Review!** oOo**

**Question:** If Shikamaru takes Gaara on another date. What should they do/go? Be as descriptive as you like, I'll take up whatever idea inspires me the most.


	7. Surprise!

**Sharingan Awakening**

**A/N:** Whoa over 130 reviews. I am humbled man, you guys are ridiculously cool! The ideas for Shikamaru's future dates have been really fun, I've found two particularly inspiring, thanks to everyone who's made suggestions! You'll see them as they unfold.

**ADD IT: **The main pairing in this story is Sasuke/Naruto, full chapters and general frequency shall be on this pair. The three secondary pairings are: Kakashi/Iruka, Shikamaru?Gaara?Shikamaru and Kiba/Hinata. I didn't take much notice of when I cut off the scene in this chapter. It was just where it made sense XD So apologise for the longer Shika and Gaara part this time round. Next time the full chapter is on Sasuke/Naruto ^.~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Naruto and claim nothing other than the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Author:** Golden Seashells

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, Swearing, Sexual situations.

* * *

**oOo** Day Nine **oOo**

"NO! You're staying here!" Naruto cried, exhausted as he pinned the distressed shinobi down.

"Please Naruto…you don't understand what it's like."

"Nope, you made me promise no stupid stuff, taking off into the wilderness, village hopping IS stupid. What are you going to do? Give up on your own clan? You need to marry someone here, in our village."

"But I can't find them," Sasuke's voice broken. "I don't feel anything for these girls. I've tried."

Naruto sighed, currently he was perched on Sasuke's stomach leant over him, their hands interlocked, as he kept them pinned down to the ground of his bedroom. He'd spent all freakin day blocking the sly bastards attempt to exit the village. They'd had an all-out royale in the streets and finally he'd managed to convince Sasuke to come back to his place and he'd pinned him, which is how he was going to stay.

Perspiration trickled down the side of the Uchiha's face, his bangs were soaked, his clothing and chest was saturated, he'd consider it truly disgusting if he didn't know it was from pure stress.

"Tomorrow we'll go talk to more people," Naruto encouraged.

Sasuke's crimson eyes seemed to be trying to measure him up, there was a fear inside and Naruto nearly felt bad.

"I promise Sasuke, you'll find them."

"You can't pin me down all night."

"I bloody can. Holding you like this you can't perform any jutsu."

Sasuke's head turned to look at one of their entwined sets of hands, "How about I just pay you. Pay you two million yen, just forget about the mission, that's double what you'd earn."

Naruto shivered, that was a hell of a lot of money. "Don't be l…lame Sasuke, I'm not gonna be bribed. I promised and I always keep my word. So you're staying put, got that?"

Sasuke looked back to him, his eyes exploded with brightness in the dark apartment room, fading away just as abruptly.

"See you had another moment, you'll get it Sasuke I know it, you've probably met them already."

"You always say such ridiculous things," Sasuke muttered, for a moment the ninja looked so miserable, his crimson eyes reflected an agony he wished he could just take away.

He squeezed the ANBU's pale hands in a show of reassurance, "I'm sure of it Sasuke, why else would you get that flashy jazz?"

"Hn." Sasuke jerked his arm, Naruto grappled and slammed the hand back down.

"Just stay put! Not like you can talk to women this late anyway."

Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto after a few hours started to become unnerved, his rival had just watched him, the crimson gaze never shifting from his face the entire time. Augh…So creepy! Sasuke though had completely relaxed beneath him and Naruto was getting paranoid the guy would try to bust out.

"Can't cha….like close your eyes or something?" He pleaded. "You're giving me the heebie jeebies."

Sasuke chuckled, "Fool."

"Well you are! Your eyes are all red…aren't you tired?"

"I'm physically DYING Naruto, I'm not falling asleep anytime soon."

"Hurts that much huh?"

"Yes."

Naruto grimaced, having to stifle a yawn, this plan wasn't working so well. He knew Sasuke was just waiting for him to give up. "Would you stay here the night if I got off?"

Sasuke smirked, "Sure."

"Man, I know you're lying." Naruto moaned distressed, his shoulders ached from being bent over his childhood friend.

"Then we stay like this."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed reluctantly.

Five more hours and he was miserable, his eyes would slowly slip shut to hurriedly reopen. He could see Sasuke's eyes were now closed. He was sooo tired, he thought in misery. Naruto begun to doze off, his hands remained locked over Sasuke's but his head would nod forward, scaring himself awake. He was probably asleep, Naruto told himself, Sasuke had shut his eyes around two hours ago.

But he could be completely faking it too, Sasuke was sneaky like that.

"Sasuke?" He whispered, there no reaction. "I could let you free?" Still no response.

Naruto yawned, well he wasn't biting. "I'll just take a nap, just a little one, itty-bitty," He told himself. Slowly shifting forward to rest on top of the other ninja's chest, arms still stretched out to keep his hands interlaced with Sasuke's, his nose just brushing the Uchiha's neck. He knew he shouldn't, but it'd been seven hours, his entire body ached, he'd notice if Sasuke woke…he would. It the last thing he thought as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Naruto missed the crimson eyes slip open in the darkness of the room, or the way they flashed, hands gently unwound from his own and arms wrapped around him as if to roll him off. There a small second of hesitation and instead arms gathered him close. Naruto murmured something in his sleep, a small smile curved the Uchiha's lips.

"I've been such a fool," Sasuke whispered to the dark room.

**oOoOoOo**

"Shikamaru."

He groaned, placing a hand to his face, how annoying.

"Shikamaru."

Who was that? They had such a low voice, very smooth though, he mused.

"Wake up."

Shikamaru's brow furrowed, his drowsiness begun to fade when his brain noted that he lived alone in an apartment, thus….NO ONE should be waking him up.

His eyes snapped open, seeing eyes of vivid sea-foam-green and he promptly had a heart attack, he lunged up in bed, a hand to his chest, the other in a move for a jutsu as he gaped at the intruder to his personal residence.

Gaara. Gaara was in his bedroom! He continued to gawk for a few moments.

The intruder in question tilted his head a touch, his lips remained in a flat line, watching him in a rather bored way, it eventually made him feel quite ridiculous and he dropped his hands to the sheeted bed groaning. "What are you doing Gaara? Trying to kill me?"

"No."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck to look to the window, to realise with a sickening sensation that the sun was only just rising. "It's…early," He choked.

Gaara glanced to the window, the kazekage currently knelt by his bed, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." That explained everything. NOT.

Miserable Shikamaru dropped back in bed, watching the red-head through half-mast eyes, attempting to put together some rationale to the situation. They had had only one date yesterday, just one, he'd taken him for a walk and ice-cream, they'd discussed Suna politics and then he'd walked him home and pressed a kiss to his cheek when he said goodbye. All very average for any date, in fact most would think it painfully predictable and boring, but when he'd looked at Gaara, he'd decided it would be best to do something normal with him, not extravagant as he'd expected prior dates to have done, to impress a Kazekage.

His rationalizing died when Gaara disappeared, before he could look around for him, he instead found the kazekage on his hands and knees over his prone form. His eyes widened ever slightly, the pair motionless as they stared at one another, this was…scary, Shikamaru decided. Gaara's eyes were so cold, like a predator, it made no sense, he seemed reasonably approachable yesterday.

"Did…I…fail on our date yesterday?' He asked, his voice coming out painfully quieter than he'd like for his own manliness.

Gaara suddenly smirked, it sent a shiver of fear right through him. "No."

"So…"

Gaara just waited for him to continue and he swallowed, man up Shikamaru. He'd known Gaara since they were brats, but he'd also known him when he ripped people's bodies in half, a small voice reminded him in the back of his mind. He knew Gaara was not that person anymore, not exactly, he cared for people now. Damn he had a whole village that fawned over him due to this. Pity he had always been a bit more of a coward. He licked his lips, "So why are you visiting so early?" He tried to be nonchalant and ignore the fact Gaara was crouched over his body.

"I told you, I couldn't sleep and it's my day today."

"Day?" Shikamaru questioned, concerned there was some traditional law he hadn't analysed the past two days before bed, when it came to introduction courtship as Gaara was doing.

"Today I take you on a date."

"Oh." Relief flooded through him, so he wasn't being murdered.

Gaara snorted, it seemed like he could read his mind.

"Sorry, I didn't realize there was such a custom."

The Kazekage shrugged, "There isn't." He was giving him a headache, Shikamaru thought with a groan, motionless as Gaara shifted to let a fingertip trace his eyebrow. There was no emotion at all in his face as he did so, it was killing him. "It is logical to take turns. We are both men."

Shikamaru didn't react and when it hit him, he was 'horrified,' "No." His denial the instant reaction.

Gaara sat up, his knees remained resting on either side of his hips, arms folded, head tilted. "You think I'm a woman?" His tone was cool.

Shikamaru edged himself upright, the pair of them staring each other down, "That…isn't what I meant," He groaned.

He could feel the intense gaze of the Kazekage on him and he wanted to crawl straight back under his blankets and sleep for another month. His mind clicked onto a tactic to win this argument, reaching up to clasp the shoulders of the sand-nin immediately he felt the tension. "I just think, you're more attractive than I, it would be logical then that I take you on dates."

"What a weak argument," Gaara's tone flat.

He cringed, maybe flattery wasn't the best for someone like Gaara, he wasn't shallow like most people. "Alright. I want to be the man. Does that make a better argument?" He sighed, letting his hands fall away to lean back on his palms, yawning loudly.

"It is a pointless one, when we're both male."

Shikamaru cracked open an eye, grimacing, he hated Gaara for his logic, but he refused to be the girl in this situation. "If you want to play the male role so much, than WHY did you agree to date another man?" He grumbled.

"I don't care what gender I marry," Gaara's cold voice. "But that does not mean I shall pretend to be different to what I am. It is fair to take turns."

Not a chance in this living existence was he taking on the woman role. Never. Not Ever. Shikamaru decided, his eyes reluctantly met the haunting blue-green gaze of the other man, "Expand your argument." Shikamaru probed in reluctance. "I'm not going to act like some irritating female."

Gaara rose a brow, "And I was?"

Alright point taken, Shikamaru thought begrudgingly. Gaara may have acted remarkably placid yesterday, but he didn't come across as a woman.

"We alternate who chooses," Gaara stated. "Today is my turn."

Man this went against his actual soul, Shikamaru thought in misery. He dropped back against the bedhead a pained sigh escaped him, he 'sincerely' wanted to argue this. Diplomatically though that would be foolish…how bothersome.

Gaara's lips curved ever slightly, a fair hand shot out to land centimetres away from his head, Shikamaru jolted, his lips thinned. A predator, that look was back and he felt his heart speed up briefly.

"We could make it a game," He offered. The Kazekage tilted his head minutely showing his interest. Shikamaru licked his lips, his mouth felt unbearably dry, "One of strategy."

"Rules?" Gaara's voice was so damn smooth, Shikamaru thought, as he let his gaze trail over the flawless face of the sand-nin.

"We do take turns," He reached up and wrapped his fingers around the fair wrist by his head, "But, whoever submits completely first loses."

The intensity of the red-head's gaze had intensified ten-fold. "What constitutes submission Shikamaru?"

"Hm…" He shrugged, "Suppose the answer would be sex."

Gaara's eyes rolled and he pulled away so they were no longer sharing breathing space, Shikamaru forced to release the soft hand, "I have no interest in casual sex."

Shikamaru wondered why he'd even came up with this idea, Gaara would most likely tire of him in a day or so anyway. So why play such scary ultimatums?

"What would you suggest?" He offered, gritting his teeth when Gaara rested back on his blanket covered thighs. The Kazekage didn't seem remotely bothered by the uncomfortable position he was putting him in.

Gaara's gaze was distant before he smirked, "Love."

"Love?" He was sceptical.

The male smiled, "Yes whoever falls in love first loses. It is the true form of submission to another."

Shikamaru was wary, "That…but you are punishing the emotion of love, how will we know one doesn't lie?"

Gaara shrugged, "If one can lie about being in love, then it's not true love. A person comes before winning a game."

Shikamaru was amazed, yet a little scared of the man's intelligence. "So the winner shall be the dominate in the relationship."

The Kazekage's lips quirked, "No, the winner shall choose what the other does."

Shikamaru pressed a hand to his head, stressed, this was a gambling nightmare. "Fifty, fifty chance. The risk…Gaara."

"Chance is slim that one of us could fall in love. Odds aren't as dangerous as we think."

Shikamaru's gaze slanted, he was too brilliant. But the fifty, fifty thing worried him. Love was a hell of a lot more unpredictable than pursuing someone into bed. That was a one in two chance of having to be the woman in a relationship, apparently 'forever', depending on an irrational emotion like love. If the relationship was actually a success... his eyes shut as he weighed up the risks. Chance of Gaara being 'the' match in his life was pretty much zilch, Gaara was attractive and intelligent, but also a man, he couldn't imagine love occurring. But if the relationship worked out and he did fall for Gaara, he was certain the slightly romantic Kazekage would fall for him first, especially if he played it out right.

"So what's the answer? Is it an agreement?"

Shikamaru groaned, tired eyes opened, "Alright." He managed a smile, "May as well make it interesting."

Gaara nodded and was abruptly off him, leant up against the side of the wall, "Perfect, so get up, it's my day."

Shikamaru moaned as the Kazekage got to door and opened it looking back, "And wear clothes to bed in the future, it is more appropriate if I am going to make regular visits."

He blinked as Gaara shut the door quietly behind him, grabbing a handful of his bedding, Shikamaru lifted the covers, able to see most of bare body.

"Fuck," He grumbled, reluctantly tossing the blankets back and sat to the side of the bed, rubbing the back of his head. Shikamaru abruptly froze, irises wide.

He was an idiot.

Somehow, Gaara had not only got him to agree with taking 'turns,' but he'd agreed to a fifty-fifty ultimatum. He'd even came up with the idea! He dug his fingers into the sides of his face, furious with himself. He'd actually struggled to concentrate with the damn guy perched on his lap, had Gaara done that on purpose? He scowled, he apparently would have been better off, if he'd just gone through with what Gaara was saying in the first place and just went on a date. But no, he'd complained and agreed to turns and a worrying game, as an extra on the side.

Troublesome, it was all so fucking troublesome.

* * *

**oOo** Please Review! XD I love you for it** oOo**

* * *

**Question:** If Sasuke was to do something really romantic, what would you like it to be? Shall write a later scene on the most unusual/weird/unique idea I fall in love with.


	8. Who is it already!

**Sharingan Awakening**

**A/N:** You all rule! I love my reviews so much! Thank you guys! ^.~ Loved all the ideas you guys have shared, I promise to write one of the romancy moments suggested, although it may be much later. This chapter has lots of Sasuke and Naruto as promised. Next time it's Kakashi and Iruka's turn! There is a strong Sasuke/Naruto centric to it but it's all their point of view so you're aware.

**Pairings:** The main pairing in this story is Sasuke/Naruto, full chapters and general frequency shall be on this pair. The three secondary pairings are: Kakashi/Iruka, Shikamaru?Gaara?Shikamaru and Kiba/Hinata.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Naruto and claim nothing other than the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Author:** Golden Seashells

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, Swearing, Sexual situations.

* * *

**oOo** Day Ten **oOo**

Man it was so warm, Naruto thought sleepily, heat soaked into him, yawning he shifted back a little and opened his eyes. Blue eyes quickly became less drowsy when he recognised the pair of scarlet ones staring at him.

"Shit," He stammered. Naruto suddenly comprehending why he was so warm, he was cuddling Sasuke! His lanky arms were wrapped around the fellow jounin's body and he could feel Sasuke's arm resting over his own hip from where he must have been buried into Sasuke's chest most of the night.

A myriad of colours passed over his face, springing back he toppled off the bed, yelping only to lay looking up at the ceiling, a scowl on his face. When had they moved to the bed?

Sasuke leant over the mattress to look down at him, "Graceful Naruto, really graceful."

"Shut up." Naruto grumbled, still rather mortified, had he initiated that? Sasuke probably thought he was some psycho. "I was just sleepin ya know, I didn't do nothing," He pointed out unnerved.

Sasuke chuckled, "Oh?"

Horrified Naruto sat up, going to speak but clamped his mouth shut again, crap…crap he didn't do anything right? He didn't think he'd ever been so embarrassed before.

Sasuke didn't seem bothered though, he only stretched and slid from his bed walking to the window to look out. "So Naruto, do you plan to always live in this place?"

Well…that was out of the blue. Naruto remained in a crouched position as he watched the relaxed Uchiha, Sasuke totally seemed different today, although he could still see the beads of perspiration that accumulated on his skin. "Maybe? Never really thought about it, I've always lived here."

"You have plenty of money from your missions don't you, why not buy a nicer house."

Naruto shrugged, the truth was he didn't have much money, he spent most of it on other orphan kids through the village. The memories of growing up alone, made him remember all those years he never had the latest clothes, or how desperate he'd be to have a cool toy, or ink sets other kids had. All because he'd never wanted to bother the Hokage for it. So most of his earnings were given away. "This is enough for me, not like I'm married or something." He grinned, "I'll move if that ever happens." He was confused as Sasuke smirked, apparently pleased about something.

"So you're certain you'll move?"

"…Yeah sure. " Naruto stood giving his rival an odd look, "You're being real weird today. Have you settled on continuing your search in the village?"

Sasuke nodded, "I have."

"Thank the heavens for that. You were a real louse yesterday Sasuke, I was damn sore."

The man smirked and Naruto was tempted to thump him, he wasn't remotely regretful.

"So we go out now?" Naruto stripped off his clothes and tugged on a new pair of pants and a loose yellow shirt. Glancing up as he saw Sasuke's eyes flash again, "Mm…you alright Sasuke? You're not…er…" He wasn't sure how to describe it, like himself? "You did that eye thing again."

"I'm just realising a lot of things Naruto that's all."

Naruto brightened, "You've worked out who it is! That's great tell me! Will they be hard to talk to? Do I know them?" The blond hyped this was it. Finally he could see what sort of girl the Uchiha liked! He'd been confused by this week, Sasuke had been so annoying he didn't appear to like any of the women in the village and he had wondered why he'd ever been jealous in the past. No one had a chance with Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a Cheshire smile, it very dangerous expression that he rarely saw the ninja use, "You'll see. Let's go."

"Uh…alright, but why can't you tell me now? You're not being fair Sasuke. Shouldn't I know? So you don't do anything you'll regret? Is it Ino? How about Temari?" Naruto whined as he followed the other ninja out and down the stairs, he wanted to know now.

"This body change really makes me hot," Sasuke suddenly complained.

Naruto blinked, "It does? Guess you do seem to sweat a lot."

Sasuke reached up to push back his bangs, Naruto able to see how his hair stuck with perspiration. "I'm going to have a swim."

"It's so early…" Naruto mumbled "Shouldn't you wait till later, you might get some girls to come. It's still a bit cool yet."

He received a dry look and Naruto flushed, "Well that's what pervy sage would have done."

"I'm not Jiraiya."

"Heh guess not." Within twenty minutes the pair of them were down at one of the secluded bathing areas of the village at the river, thanks to Sasuke refusing to attend the bath house. Naruto watched as Sasuke disrobed his ANBU clothing, he pushed back his shirt and unclasped it fell away, his black trousers soon followed. Eventually Sasuke left in nothing but some dark blue undershorts.

"Geez, you're so pale," Naruot pointed out, Sasuke was seriously white as a sheet, very muscular though.

"I don't tan like you." Sasuke muttered, he sounded nearly self-conscious.

Naruto laughed, "True," In seconds he shacked off his own clothing and ran to the water crying out a war cry as he did a bomb dive. "Whoa it's freezing Sasuke!" He spluttered.

Sasuke smirked, but slowly walked in with none of his antics and sunk down until just his shoulders were submerged, "Feels good. My skin's boiling."

The blond fox demon was thoughtful, "Are ya really that hot?" Naruto swum up next to the guy who seemed so relaxed, reaching out to grasp the man's arm in experimentation. "Dunno you don't seem that hot."

Sasuke's dark eyes glinted, "Let me show you."

"Eh?" Naruto squeaked, as he was abruptly yanked into his friend's arms, his back pressed flat to the other's torso, Sasuke's arms bound around his abdomen, his chin rested on his shoulder. Naruto able to feel the soft breaths of the Uchiha as it fanned against his throat and cheek.

"Feel it now?"

Naruto stammered, so shocked he didn't know what to even say, trying to push Sasuke's arms away, "H…Hey don't Sasuke."

"You said my body wasn't hot. I feel I'm practically melting."

Naruto blushed, the feeling of the guy speaking against his skin gave him goosebumps. "I…"

"Just give it a minute," Sasuke said.

Naruto squirmed, restless in the overly close position the pair of them were in, he could feel Sasuke's body heat radiating into his bare back, it didn't take long at all before he started to feel physically uncomfortable. "Ah….you **are** hot, leggo. SASUKE!"

"Alright, don't be such a girl," Sasuke muttered releasing him.

Naruto fumed at the comment spinning to glare at his friend, but the ninja was gone. Huh? Standing he looked around the water, where did he go? "Sasuke? Oi… Ahhhh!" Naruto found himself jerked under the calm water of the river, suddenly in an all-out wrestle with his child hood rival.

Shoving and kicking the pair splashed and attempted to pin one another to the stony ground. Naruto giggled when they broke the surface, fighting the hands that kept digging into his sides sending him into hysterics. "D...Don't." He laughed, "You're cheating."

"Ha, a ninja is to use all weaknesses."

"B-Bast...ard" Naruto gasped out between laughs, the sage spun to try to tickle the other man back, Sasuke snickered but easily managed to win the fight.

Half an hour later the pair of them were out of the water and getting dressed again, "Why aren't you ticklish?" Naruto moaned, he'd lost completely.

Sasuke smirked, "Good genetics."

"I still think it's cheating." Although he was complaining Naruto smiled, that had been the most fun he'd had in weeks. Sasuke rarely mucked around much and when he did, it had been years ago.

"You just hate admitting I won, that I always win when it comes to you Naruto."

"Hey! You take that back!" Naruto accused, Sasuke released a laugh and then he was gone, Naruto cursing up a storm taking off after him.

**oOo** Thirty Minutes Later **oOo**

"Mm Sasuke, aren't ya gonna eat somethin?" Naruto questioned, as he popped the sticky sweet into his mouth, his blue eyes crinkled in a hidden laugh at the disgusted glance he was sent.

"I'll pass thanks."

Naruto considered the ninja as he ate, the pair walking slowly through the village, it was hard to explain but…Sasuke looked happier. His chest rose and fell at a quick rate and he'd tug at his clothing occasionally, which spoke of the internal heat that burned inside him, but not once had Sasuke ran away or stopped to talk with anyone. "So, you really know who it is Sasuke?"

Crimson eyes landed on him, Sasuke's lips quirked, "Hn, might."

Naruto growled, swallowing the last of the sweet the man had brought him and chucked aside the stick, "Well gonna tell me or what?"

"It's private Naruto," The jounin drawled out, laughter danced behind the sharingan eyes.

Naruto twitched, "We're supposed to be friends Sasuke AND it's my mission too. I have the right to know!"

"Are we friends?" Sasuke hummed absently, his eyes now looking ahead.

Naruto actually stumbled to a stop, hurt washed over him. "Arsehole, course we are," Naruto offended, how could Sasuke even say that? He glared down at his fingers that had twisted together, hearing the soft footfalls of the Uchiha as he walked back to him. "I know we aren't always nice to each other and you're an annoying…stuck up…bleh well you. But we're still friends, I didn't spend those years trying to get ya back for nothing."

"Didn't you do it for Sakura? Or maybe the village?" Sasuke questioned, tone lower than normal, Naruto squirmed slightly, not sure how to respond. "I thought it was your dying loyalty to this village that had you running after me."

"Stupid Sasuke, maybe some of those things mattered but we're still friends," He glared up at the ANBU, "Or don't you want to be my friend huh?"

Sasuke snickered, "Friend works better than rival anyway, you're not much competition."

Naruto gaped, blowing up moments later, "You jerk!" The blond launched himself at the man, their hands woven together as they grappled with each other for a good ten minutes, the two moved in a circle pushing in a childish display of strength. Naruto infuriated at how Sasuke chuckled. He was laughing…damn laughing at him! Sasuke barely ever laughed, the fact it was at his expense was so much worse.

"Arrgh!" Naruto shoved hard, making the guy skid back on the soles of his feet, hands now free Naruto crossed his arms scowling at the smirking ninja who was in a crouch a few metres away. "Think what you want, I don't care."

Sasuke shrugged standing, "Fine. But Naruto, as 'friends'," The man drawing out the word, "I want to ask your opinion."

"Bout what?" Naruto grumbled, still sulky, his blue eyes locked on the ground.

"What's your favourite thing about women?"

He blinked, "Eh?" Blood slowly rose to his cheeks, "That's none of your business. Pervert."

"I want to see if we think the same. Explain Sakura, what's your favourite feature?"

"You like Sakura?!" Naruto horrified, "Lee will kill you."

"Tch, besides the fact he has no chance, no I do not like Sakura. It was an example."

Naruto glared rather sceptical, what was Sasuke trying to say?

"Just answer the question Naruto," Sasuke sighed.

"I dunno." He cringed at the glare he received, "O-ok so…um hair. Yeah I like Sakura's hair, it's real pretty."

The sharigan gaze had slanted even more. "The colour?"

Why did he look so pissed all of a sudden? Naruto shook his head, "Just in general, it's pretty and looks soft."

"So that's why you mentioned that woman's hair the other day," Sasuke murmured more to himself.

"Wha?"

"Come here."

Naruto alarmed when the Jounin stalked forward, swallowing back a cry as Sasuke grabbed the front of his clothes and slammed him up against the wall of a nearby stall. "Whoa, Sas-"

"What's my hair like?" The flat words stunned him.

"…Like hair?" Naruto spluttered, kinda mortified at the strange glances they were receiving from random shoppers.

"I'm serious Naruto."

"You're a weirdo, get off me!"

Naruto felt confused when Sasuke's head dropped forward, hiding his strange irises from view. "I'm feeling nervous idiot. What if the girl doesn't like my hair?"

"Then dye it or something geez." It was the lamest thing he'd ever heard, women fell for the Uchiha like flies. Resentful he glared at the jounin.

Sasuke glanced up a determined light in his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Sasuke…"

"Just tell me, you're supposed to be helpful."

"But…But it's like gay to ask stuff like that," Naruto whimpered.

A brow rose, "Are you suggesting something?"

He shook his head violently, no fucking way was he saying Sasuke was gay, the hands tightened on his shoulders.

"So hurry up."

He crinkled his nose, forcing himself to look at the taller ninja's head of hair, he'd seen it a million times, spikey and a midnight black, he paused suddenly interested, "Yanno it's kinda blue."

"Really?" Sasuke questioned, tilting his head as if attempting to see.

"Yeah." Naruto reached up to hold up some strands to double check, "When the sun hits it, you're a blue-black, never noticed."

Sasuke smirked, "My mother was too, Itachi had brown-black."

Now that he'd noticed it, he couldn't believe he hadn't done so earlier.

"So is it soft? Girls like soft hair right?" Sasuke queried.

"I don't know." Naruto mumbled, flustered as Sasuke released his shoulders to grab his wrists, pulling his hands up and into his hair. Naruto trembled, "This is so weird," He moaned uncomfortable.

"So be quick," Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes.

Scowling he slid his hands through the silky thick hair, it was surprisingly quite soft, not coarse as he'd expect a guy to have, the hair bounced back when he removed his hands, he grinned. "It's like a girls."

Sasuke glared at him, but his lips eventually formed a smirk instead, red light flashed out from his sharingan eyes and Sasuke pushed away from where he'd pinned him, "Thanks."

Naruto exhaled in relief, that had been a horrifyingly intense five minutes of his life he decided, able to now peel himself off the wall he'd been flattened to in the encounter. "Brave enough to tell her now?" Naruto asked intrigued.

Sasuke chuckled, "Soon, think she'll marry me straight away?"

"Pfft yeah sure," Naruto dismissed, stretching his arms up to get the weird feeling of Sasuke's hands off his skin.

"I'll take your word on it," Sasuke whispered against his ear, he tensed and sent a look back to the ANBU, who was now some steps away, a small frown creased his brow and Naruto shivered rubbing at the ear, that had nearly sounded eerie.

* * *

**oOo** Please Review! XD I love you for it** oOo**

* * *

**Question: **Jealousy and Possession – Turn on... or turn off... for Naruto and Sasuke? On for me XD but always love to hear people's point of view, let me know what you love and hate!


	9. Friendships vs Relationships

**Sharingan Awakening**

**A/N:** The overwhelming responses from everyone this fortnight really made me happy. You're making this such a fun story to work on. This chapter as said last time is from Iruka and Kakashi's point of view. Although with a strong Naruto/Sasuke centric tone. Next chapter we go to Naruto's point of view ^.~ Some sexy time? Maybe… that and tantrums but lol you know how it goes.

**Pairings:** The main pairing in this story is Sasuke/Naruto, full chapters and general frequency shall be on this pair. The three secondary pairings are: Kakashi/Iruka, Shikamaru?Gaara?Shikamaru and Kiba/Hinata.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Naruto and claim nothing other than the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Author:** Golden Seashells

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, Swearing, Sexual situations.

* * *

"You know Iruka, you're looking rather appetizing this fine day." The soft voice from no other than Kakashi.

Iruka's eye twitched, "Don't even fantasize it Kakashi, its no."

"But, I could make it so fun." Kakashi whispered against his ear.

Iruka's face bled red and he battered the seductive ninja away from him. So many years Kakashi had been trying to coax him into a permanent relationship. The entire idea was too mortifying for the shy teacher and so the best he could function with were random dates with the silver haired jounin when they had the time. Like now, the two of them were lazing in one of sunny green lots in the village, up the road were a few eaterys and across from them a gift store. This was one of Kakashi's favourite places to relax, shaded with trees yet still enough people walking by to keep his interest.

Iruka found he didn't mind it too much either, it had come to grow on him. Normally on dates like these he'd mark assignments and Kakashi would read, the two talking randomly during the time. Other times Kakashi would use him for a pillow and then there were times….terrible times like today, where Kakashi wasn't in the mood to amuse himself with his books and wanted to embarrass him to death.

"I love your skin, it's so warm like the earth." Kakashi murmured, a fingertip tracing the scar over the ridge of his nose.

Iruka knew he was blushing, "Those smutty books of yours have ruined your brain Kakashi." Iruka grumbled trying to push the serious-eyed-ninja away a little, his body tense and like always once Kakashi started to get this close he was shaking. He could never stop himself shaking, it was so humiliating.

The first time it'd happened, he'd actually distressed Kakashi, that had been five years ago, but now the jounin recognised it was because he was scared, because he generally just was more cowardly in intimacy unlike other people.

Kakashi's eyes seemed to smile, "No, I say it because it's true. You're gorgeous, and sensitive…" The words became huskier and huskier, Kakashi guided his face with his hand so they were facing one another, taking in the sight of his bright features.

Iruka unable to take it, his hands and eyes clenched shut, his body shaking like a leaf. "Nonsense you-"

Then there it was, the softness as Kakashi leant in and kissed him, Kakashi would tell him it wasn't a real kiss because he still had his mask on, so he needn't be so scared. But it still seemed like a kiss to him, Iruka unresponsive as the jounin kissed him, a large hand gently cradled his face, holding the carful action and slowly he begun to relax. One of his hands reached out to clasp into the front of Kakashi's uniform, his face softened and his shakes transformed to small trembles. He could feel the man breath through the thin piece of fabric as he pulled back, leaning in again for another kiss and another. They were like child kisses and sometimes Iruka would be tempted to want more, but his nerves, like always, made it near impossible.

Sometimes he wondered how Kakashi could be so patient with him, so many years since he'd arrived at his bedroom window to announce they were going to get married one day.

He recalled he passed out.

Kakashi hadn't taken it so well. It was the main problem in their relationship, the second Kakashi pushed too hard he'd panic and then that was all he'd remember as he'd faint.

It really, **REALLY** upset the jounin. It had led to a lot of arguments, to numerous ruined dates and frustrated silences because he was such a coward. He couldn't help it. Fear seemed to seize him, even though he knew Kakashi would never harm him, it was worse, when he didn't know what his friend was doing, which was often. Kakashi had always been one for surprises and he was a big romantic. It was probably why he took it so hard when he'd freak out. Because he'd be trying so hard to make him happy.

Kakashi drew back "I love you," those lazy eyes watched him as he stammered, crinkling in a smile moments later. "You don't have to say anything, I just want you to remember."

Embarrassed Iruka looked away, "Don't you get sick of trying?" The man shivered as the Jounin released a sigh, an arm slid around his waist to pull him suddenly close to the lanky man. Immediately Iruka begun to shake again, with chagrin Iruka had to mentally will his body to calm down.

"It's not a matter of tiring Iruka, I don't like it that you're scared, obviously not. But I don't want anyone else, it's you I've always wanted. With your clumsy moves, stammering and hot temper, you're actually one of the most fascinating people I've ever met."

"Thanks I think," Iruka grumbled, shuddering as Kakashi pressed his face into the top of hair.

**oOoOo**

As the pair leant into one another, Iruka was surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke walk past.

Naruto was gesturing as he talked, laughing every now and then, whilst Sasuke. Sasuke was smiling.

"What happened?" Iruka stunned, "Shouldn't Sasuke be crazily upset by now?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Can't we focus on us, not what our students are doing?"

"But…"

"Ok fine, we can be spies," Kakashi said with a sigh, standing to tug his smaller lover-to-be up to his feet.

Iruka protested "Not spying just…something's different about them, Sasuke seemed happy."

"I'm beginning to get a theory on that." Kakashi mused, grabbing Iruka's hand as if to help the chunin around the corner, under the cover of his invisibility jutsu. He had to smile as he saw from the corner of his eye Iruka blush, he was so adorable how he did that. Equally frustrating when it stopped him getting the brunette undressed, but still adorable.

Following the pair through the center of town the two sensei's watched as Sasuke shouted Naruto food, talked and mocked the blond toad sage, Naruto argued back at times, but spent most of the time laughing.

"I have never seen Sasuke and Naruto get along so well," Kakashi mused.

"They resented each other in my classes." Iruka worried. "Have they formed a closer friendship since in your team Kakashi-Sensei? It can't be…"

"That the Sharingan recognises Naruto? I did wonder when we had that date at the ramen place. Have I seen them have a friendship like this? No Sasuke and Naruto never actively seeked one another out in their free time, don't forget Iruka they don't have a choice in this right now. They were always more rivals and comrades, than friends."

"I know, but they're having so much fun."

It was true, Kakashi thought sceptically, actually it nearly seemed as if Sasuke was trying to keep Naruto in a good mood. He grinned "I think Sasuke is being sly, maybe he's trying to trick Naruto so he can escape."

"That sounds more like an Uchiha," Iruka chuckled.

The pair trailed along after the two young men, Kakashi having to near slam Iruka back into the wall when Sasuke suddenly spun looking their way.

"Did they see us?" Iruka whispered.

Kakashi watched Sasuke for a while under the invisibility stance, "I think Sasuke senses us but he's unsure.

"Come on Sasuke I'm tired," Naruto complained, nursing the bag of sweet rolls.

"Hm? Alright, sorry thought I sensed something."

"I don't sense anyone bad," Naruto offered. "So relax a little, we're in the middle of the village."

"You're right." Sasuke sent another suspicious glance their way, before turning and continued to walk.

"That was close," Iruka got out.

Kakashi smiled, "Let's not allow them to get away." The two men tracked their way after the rival pair, noticing yet again how friendly Sasuke was. He listened to Naruto and also asked him a lot of questions.

"You know Kakashi, I would nearly think Sasuke's flirting with Naruto."

"You think so?" The silver haired jounin doubtful. The two hid behind a tree, watching as Naruto and Sasuke sat down in a green clearing, hidden from view from any of the surrounding streets.

"Well look at him, he won't stop questioning him. You do it all the time."

Flustered Kakashi glanced down at the head of brown hair, "I do that because you don't talk about yourself, it's not exactly flirting."

"Mm, well Naruto doesn't talk about himself either."

Kakashi snorted.

"No honestly, he brags about his ninja abilities, but you never hear him talk about his home, worries, what he knows of his family, that sort of thing. That's what Sasuke's questioning him about, he even asked him if he likes light paint in rooms or dark."

"That's hardly personal," Kakashi disagreed.

Iruka shrugged, "Well it's not what I'd think twenty-five year old men would talk about without a reason."

Kakashi decided he'd humour his more sensitive lover, slyly letting his arms slink around his waist, to clasp his hips, liking how it made the man jump, "So we'll watch."

Half an hour passed, Kakashi loving how he could cuddle Iruka without the man either fainting from shock or bashing him up. The male seemed worried to be caught out, so would hiss at him to 'stop it' or 'behave' randomly, but otherwise was tolerating the affection rather well. This spying thing might be worth a repeat.

Observing the pair, Kakashi was intrigued to discover there might be something to Iruka's words, as Sasuke was getting closer and closer to the unaware blond, the two eating and talking about this and that, mainly training methods and future houses. All of a sudden Sasuke shifted, so he was right in Naruto's personal space, the young man startled just stared at him.

"Sasuke…what are you-" Naruto's words cut off by the other's mouth.

"They're kissing!" Iruka mortified.

Kakashi was just shocked, Sasuke had guts.

Sasuke currently had their mouth's melded together, one arm curved around Naruto's waist keeping him close, the other behind his neck.

Naruto's skin was going a vivid shade of red and the pair heard a muffled protest, which was quickly swallowed by the Uchiha as he initiated a very intense kiss.

Jealous Kakashi watched as Sasuke near expertly overwhelmed the flailing blond getting him into a position that was quite indecent. "Hm, apparently Sasuke worked out who he loves."

"Poor Naruto." Iruka stammered guilt ridden, "Shouldn't we do something?"

"I don't think Sasuke would appreciate it, it's probably against some old Uchiha law anyway," Kakashi offered, grasping Iruka's hand and dragging him away. "He's beyond our help now."

He chuckled as they walked down the path, "One day." Kakashi mused "I'm going to be living in your house. You know that don't you?" Watching the two young men, made him realize how he really needed to try to push his own relationship along.

He hissed diving to catch Iruka, resting an elbow on his knee as he looked down to the unconscious man lying out in his lap, "Kakashi you really need to learn when to speak out loud." He sighed to himself. Smiling he softened, as he took in the flushed face of his shy Iruka. "Maybe I should learn to be more forward, how often can a person faint anyway?" Tugging Iruka up in his arms he leant down to nuzzle the crook of his neck and shoulder, an idea came to mind and he snickered, Iruka was going to murder him.

* * *

**oOo** Please Review! XD I love you for it** oOo**

So sorry for the cliffhanger! *is sheepish* not particularly a habit of mine but it was the only spot that made sense.

**Next time: **We go to Naruto's point of view!

**Question:** What's your favourite Naruto pairing? Mine is Shikamaru x Naruto XD yeah odd, but I'm growing quite fond of Sasuke x Naruto! So much fun to write, maybe it'll become my new favourite?


End file.
